Distintos tipos de dolor
by LunaHHr
Summary: Hermione se enfrenta ante el rompimiento de su primer amor. Tiene que aprender a dejar ir. Renovarse y empezar de nuevo. Durante su camino se dará cuenta de que todos a su alrededor sufren a causa del amor, no por el mismo motivo que ella, pero todos se encuentran siendo víctimas de este, de la vida y sus obstáculos. Mundo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**D** **isclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta historia relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**

Por Luna **HHr**

 **I**

Qué rico se siente estar sola.

Aunque claro, me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de ese privilegio. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Prefiero no decirlo, me da vergüenza sólo pensarlo, pero si estoy escribiendo esto es para sacarlo por completo de mi sistema. Lo necesito a él fuera de mi sistema. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que escribir desde el primer momento en que lo vi? O quizá no debamos retroceder tanto, quizá sólo tenga que empezar, irónicamente, donde todo terminó. Supongamos que este libro es para todas aquellas personas que han sido víctimas del amor. Absurdo, pero crudamente real.

Estabas ahí, esperándome fuera de tu auto como siempre solías hacer. Esta vez tus ojos grises no lucían juguetones, divertidos o alegres. Se veían ansiosos. Y yo sabía la razón. La razón era yo. Subí a tu auto como cualquier otra salida. Sabía que me ibas a romper el corazón esa misma tarde y yo había llorado toda la noche por lo que no quedaba ni una sola lágrima para mostrarte en ese momento. No me miraste en todo el camino, no pusiste tu espantosa música o hiciste algún comentario respecto a mi atuendo.

Es gracioso como a veces el mundo se burla de ti ya que era una tarde preciosa, el sol traspasaba tu cabello platinado mientras que yo me moría de frío por dentro. En mi todo era tormenta.

—Dilo o tu cabeza va a explotar—bromeé, con la mirada fija en el atardecer que estaba por delante de nosotros. Te habías detenido en uno de los parques que había sido testigo de unos cuantos besos nuestros.

Por primera vez en la tarde me miraste en serio. Sentí que tratabas de adivinar lo que pensaba, me mirabas con compasión y algo de culpabilidad. Eso me hizo enfurecer lo suficiente para detener aun más las lágrimas que comenzaban a escocer mis ojos.

—No soy suficiente para ti—dijiste y como reflejo me reí. No fue una risa real, claro que no.—Ayer en que salí a correr me di cuenta de muchas cosas—ignoraste mi risita histérica, casi hablabas como si te estuvieras ahogando—Tenías razón, siempre la has tenido y yo he sido un idiota tratando de ignorarlo.

Ahora ya no me reía. Te contemplé por un largo tiempo, al menos fue largo para mi. Quizá solamente fueron unos segundos. Me entretuve con tus ojos fríos. ¿Cuántas veces me había sumergido en esa mirada? ¿Cuántas veces esos mismos ojos me habían mirado con amor, devoción y deseo? Ahora me miraban con tristeza, con una pena que yo no podía sanar. Yo ya no era la solución. Tus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras que te sumergías en una batalla contigo mismo en busca de las palabras que no fueran tan dolorosas para mí. Te veías miserable. Te veías abatido y nervioso. Si tu que terminaste con todo lo que teníamos en primer lugar lucías de aquella manera, ¿cómo era mi aspecto? Yo que te amaba con cada poro de mi piel, con cada latido de mi corazón… ¿cuál era mi aspecto? ¿Fue eso lo que te hizo llorar en primer lugar? ¿El que yo me viera tan infeliz y tan vacía te hizo sentir así? ¿No fue porque estabas perdiéndolo todo? La única mujer, me atrevería a decir, que te amó como nadie, que dio todo por ti y que si tu no le hubieras roto el corazón en pedazos y de mil maneras seguiría amándote.

—Tú no vas a cambiar las cosas que están "mal" en ti y yo tampoco. Lo intenté durante mucho tiempo y no lo logré. Y me odio por no ser lo suficiente para ti, yo…—extendiste la mano para tomar la mía pero yo estaba abrazándome a mi misma, de otra manera me iba a desmoronar. —Tú eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y querido en una mujer. Me complementas en todos los sentidos, pero yo sé que no te pasa lo mismo conmigo.

Excusas.

—Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de encontrar a esa persona que haga todo lo que yo no pude. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz contigo—susurré, mi voz era firme en contraste de mis pensamientos.—Me haces feliz—insistí.

Negaste con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrando con ambas manos el volante de tu auto.

—Podemos solucionar esto. Nos amamos—llevé mi mano a tu mejilla, estabas frío a pesar de que la tarde era sumamente cálida.—Seguimos enamorados, sigues enamorado de mi—sentí como tu cuerpo se tensaba y como toda la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

Me miraste a los ojos y lo comprendí.

—No lo sé.

Esas fueron las tres palabras que destruyeron mi vida. Mi corazón latía con fuerza desmedida, mis manos sudaban y mi estómago daba vueltas.

—Me gustas y te amo, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

Fijé mi vista al frente. De pronto, sentí que el aire me faltaba. Era comprensible. Yo no era la gran cosa comparada con cualquiera. Pero eso no te importó en los casi tres años de relación. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Terminemos bien—susurré—No quiero ser la típica pareja que termina y que luego se odian, se tiran indirectas en redes sociales y cosas así. Sabes que no soy así.—te sonreí débilmente. ¿Pudiste notar el dolor? ¿Pudiste ser capaz de darte cuenta de lo mucho que me dolió decirte aquello?

Te tendí la mano y te volví a sonreír.

—Gracias por todo—te dije con la sonrisa que más me ha costado fingir. Miraste mi mano tendida con el rostro confundido.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?—preguntaste confundido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir. ¿Qué esperabas? No iba a suplicar. Jamás lo hice por nadie y tampoco lo iba a hacer por ti… o eso pensé en ese momento. Sabía que luego me iba arrepentir de aquella actitud tan valiente que te pinté.

—No hay nada mas que decir. Quizá si el problema no fuera que tu ya no me amas, entonces sí. Pero, ¿qué solución se le da a nuestra situación? —te pregunté alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.—Te voy a olvidar con el tiempo. Será más fácil para ti, cierto, pero no imposible para mí.

Aun me aplaudo por mis palabras. Y aun más por aquella cara que pusiste.

—Me estás dejando y lo acepto.

—No te estoy dejando—negaste—Quiero seguir junto a ti… ser amigos, ir al cine, estar presente en tu vida… quizá por ahora no, pero cuando estés lista…

¡No! ¿Por qué debería seguir rompiéndome el corazón de esa manera? Debí decirte no desde ese momento, pero cualquiera forma de seguir viéndote me parecía lo más factible a mi supervivencia.

—Claro que sí. Estoy lista para seguir hablando contigo. Soy fuerte, lo sabes.

Me miraste, tratando de adivinar si te mentía o no. Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijiste nada si lo notaste o no. O quizá fuiste demasiado caballeroso como para no dejar en evidencia que por dentro me estaba muriendo.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?—preguntaste temeroso.

Dudé unos segundos. No estaba segura de poder controlar los sollozos después de ese abrazo. Por eso lo pensé tanto. Pero me jalaste a ti regazo y nos fundiste en un abrazo algo incómodo por como estábamos sentados en tu auto. Te sentí sollozar un poco, te di unas leves palmadas en la espalda y suspiré. Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas y te abracé fuerte. Por alguna extraña razón yo todavía no me derrumbaba.

Demasiado pronto para mi disgusto, deshiciste nuestro abrazo. Diste un largo suspiro, y sonreíste tristemente.

—Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima, al decírtelo todo, quiero decir.—aclaraste luego de escucharte a ti mismo—Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Bajé del auto sin decirte nada. Me seguiste. Caminamos por el parque platicando de otras cosas excepto de nosotros. Lucías más tranquilo, más sereno aunque todavía se podía ver un poco de tristeza en tu mirada. Se te escapó decirme "amor" un par de veces mientras hablábamos. Yo me sentía aletargada, como en una especie de trance en la que veía pasar todo en cámara lenta a mi alrededor.

Me llevaste a casa.

—Podríamos intentarlo—susurré, odiándome por sonar tan necesitada—Muchas veces yo intenté renunciar a lo nuestro y tu no dejaste que lo arruinara. Es mi turno.

Negaste con la cabeza.

—No hagas esto, por favor—me rogaste sin despegar la mirada del camino. Tu frente estaba arrugada y tus gestos eran de amargura.

No dije ni una sola palabra más. Lloré en silencio durante todo el camino.

—No me siento bien para estar en una relación. Algo falta—susurraste cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa—Pero si deseara estar con alguien, sin dura, serías tú.

—Entra—dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

No creí que me siguieras esa vez. Creí que negarías con la cabeza y dirías que era una mala idea, pero no fue así. No había nadie en casa así que subí directo a mi habitación.

Te detuviste en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Me miraste con fijeza, como solías hacer cada vez que ambos sabíamos cómo terminaríamos sin ropa, con nuestras respiraciones alteradas y sudados. Sin embargo, mi plan no era ese. Sólo quería tenerte a mi lado un rato más. No estaba lista para dejarte ir… Recuerdo haber pensado esa noche que nunca lo estaría.

Me tiré a mi cama sin miramientos, boca abajo y aferrándome a una de mis almohadas. No sé cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que te sentí sentarte a mi lado.

—El hecho de que haya decidido dejar lo nuestro no significa que me dejes de gustar y que quiera hacerte cosas indebidas. —dijiste suavemente mientras comenzabas acariciarme una de mis piernas al descubierto.

Te encaré. Me acosté de lado y vi como tú hacías lo mismo para mirarme.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?—te pregunté temerosa. Yo sí te iba a extrañar. Por el resto de mi vida.

—Sabes la respuesta.

—No tienes por qué extrañarme. Aquí estoy. Soy tuya.

No dejé que respondieras. Me abalancé tus labios con desesperación. Cada minuto era vital aquella tarde. No quería desperdiciar ni un sólo momento. Me puse encima tuyo, acariciando tu rostro, tu pecho y grabando en mi memoria el sabor de tus labios. Disfrutando cada caricia porque sabía que era la última. Me besaste con furia, me tomaste de la cintura y acariciaste cada longitud de mi cuerpo. Susurraste mi nombre una y otra vez durante el tiempo que me besabas. Casi podía decir que sollozabas mientras lo hacías. Pegué a ti como una amalgama, no queriendo que el momento se fuera o que tú tomaras consciencia y pararas diciéndome que sólo me harías mas daño si continuábamos.

Y de repente, escuchamos que la puerta principal se abrió. Anunciando la llegada de mi familia. Te detuviste con lentitud, gruñendo quedamente al momento de que te separaste de mi por completo. Te vi arreglarte el cabello y echarte una miradita al espejo que tenía ahí.

—Será mejor que me vaya.—susurraste.—¿Te mando un mensaje cuando llegue a mi casa o…?

Asentí con la cabeza. Cualquier indicio de seguir en contacto me caía como un bálsamo en ese momento. Me miraste unos momentos más.

—Promete que no te harás novia de cierto estúpido que anda detrás tuyo desde preparatoria.

Reí con desgana.

—Eso ya no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe si él es un imbecil.

—Tú fuiste un imbecil conmigo.

—Te amé con locura.

 _Te amé,_ repetí en mi cabeza. Tiempo pasado. No puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que me dolió escuchar eso.

—Adiós, Hermione.

—Adiós, Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que Jo nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta historia relata la manera de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**

 **Por LunaHHr**

 **II**

¿Por qué yo?

Recuerdo haber pensado eso en el minuto en el que lo vi partir de manera definitiva de mi vida.

Durante los siguientes días fue la pregunta que más flotaba en mis pensamientos seguido de todos esos recuerdos a su lado. Me preguntaba mil veces por qué nosotros, ¿por qué nosotros que éramos perfectos juntos? ¿Por qué yo, que lo amaba con todo mi ser? ¿Por qué yo, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por verlo sonreír? ¿Por qué no otra pareja? ¿Por qué teníamos que separarnos cuando aún nos faltaba tanto por hacer?

Tantas cosas que descubrir en el universo y él decidió que no me quería a mi para descubrirlas.

Físicamente lo dejé ir, pero durante las siguientes semanas su fantasma caminaba junto a mi. Día y noche. Él estaba en donde yo mirara, acompañando mis días grises. Soñando con él noche tras noche. Lo primero que hacía era negar mis sentimientos, le mentía a todo mundo diciendo que me encontraba perfectamente, pero ellos sabían que me estaba muriendo en vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera semana de nuestro rompimiento. Él me seguía mandando mensajes, preguntándome cómo estaba o si ya había llegado de la universidad. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, incluso a veces se le escapaba ponerme "Te amo", y mi corazón se agitaba emocionado ante ese simple mensaje.

—Dicen que para superar a una persona debes tomar distancia—comentó una compañera de la Universidad como quien no quiere la cosa mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich—Según los psicólogos es lo mejor.—se encogió de hombros.

Le eché una mirada de pocos amigos y seguí mirando mi celular.

Draco Malfoy.

Había decidido cambiarle el nombre de contacto, ya que dejarlo en "Amor" me parecía muy masoquista.

En línea.

Pero no era por mí.

Sentí unas cosquillas nerviosas en mi mano, un dolor fuerte en la boca del estómago y ganas de vomitar. Tomé un poco de agua mientras sonreía a lo que mis compañeras decían. Estábamos en la cafetería esperando la siguiente clase. Traté de escucharlas, ponerme al corriente y comentar algo para poder ignorar por completo el hecho de que él no me enviaba mensajes. Estaban hablando de un tipo "extremadamente guapo" que había llegado de España y que tenía unos ojos de ensueño. Rápidamente fui perdiendo el interés en el tema, y mi celular vibró.

 _Diviértete mucho. Me saludas al chico misterioso con el que saldrás hoy_.

¿Eso era todo? Refunfuñé en mi interior y decidí que lo mejor sería no contestarle, aún cuando me estaba muriendo por hacerlo.

—No recibiste el mensaje que deseabas, ¿verdad?—preguntó Luisa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

La ignoré por completo.

—¡Deberíamos salir este fin de semana!—interrumpió Mallory con ojos emocionados y voz chillona.

—Sí, podemos ir a este bar en el centro de la ciudad—la secundó Coraline.

Jugué con mi botella de agua con desgana.

—A Hermione le hace falta.—apuntó Luisa con mirada socarrona mientras le daba el último mordisco a su sándwich.

 **...**

Ron me esperaba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza comercial en la que habíamos acordado vernos. Miraba su celular con aburrimiento mientras palmeaba distraído la mochila negra que tenía asentada a su lado.

Respiré un par de veces antes de anunciarle mi llegada. Recuerdo que pensé que quizá no había sido la mejor idea de salir con él a solas, aunque él muy bien sabía que recién había terminado con Draco. Me negaba a creer que Ron pudiera creer que había aceptado salir con él para algo más. Ciertamente, sólo quería distraerme.

—Ron, hola.

Me sonrió en seguida.

—Hermione—me saludó con la mano y me senté a su lado.

—¿Hace rato que estás aquí?

—Nop—negó—Llegué hace como cinco o diez minutos. Estás saliendo de la universidad, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Creí que te vería con tu bata.—lucía decepcionado.

—No—me reí—Los viernes sólo tengo clase de Francés, así que no necesito el uniforme.

—Supongo que tendré que verte otro día de la semana—dijo contento. —¿Quieres ir por un café?

Asentí de inmediato. Sí, un café. El café y otra cosa iban a ser mis adicciones a partir de ese momento.

Luego de una larga plática con el pelirrojo, casi cuando yo estaba terminando mi café, él comenzó a abrir su mochila y comenzó a sonrojarse.

 _No_ , _por_ _favor_ , _no_ , supliqué mentalmente, _que no sea_ _nada_ _vergonzoso_ , _por_ _favor_.

—Tu cumpleaños será pronto—comenzó a decirme—Y no creo estar en la ciudad para esas fechas.—me explicaba un poco nervioso—Así que tengo que dártelo de una vez.

—¡Ron!—me quejé—¡No tenías porqué!

Lo vi reír.

—Sí tenía. Mira, no es gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Son sólo detalles.

Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando lo vi sacar tres libros, cada uno con su envoltura. Seguidamente, sacó un muñeco de colección de una saga de la cual yo era muy fan.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—chillé de emoción y negó con la cabeza.

—Debo admitir que ese muñeco me llevó tiempo encontrarlo y más ese personaje—rió—Los libros fueron fáciles.

Recibí mis regalos con gusto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y me falta uno.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tranquila, ese no lo compré. Es algo que ya era mío, pero quiero que tengas tú.

Lo miré con curiosidad. Todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacó un suéter gris de talla grande con un gato muy parecido al mío en toda la parte delantera.

—Sin duda se te verá muchísimo mejor a ti que a mí.

—Gracias, Ron. No debiste, pero gracias.

Mi celular vibró en ese instante.

Draco.

 _¿Te diviertes?_

Sentí cosquillas en mi estómago. Le tomé una foto a mis regalos y se la envié.

 _¿Quién te lo dio? Muy bonito todo, pero no supera mi pastel, mis libros, mis flores y el baile que yo también te adelanté._

Me sentí fatal al recordar eso.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Ron con ojos preocupados.

—Sí, todo perfecto.—mentí con torpeza— ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya son casi las seis de la tarde, ¿ya tienes que volver?—preguntó cabizbajo, casi pude ver la decepción en su rostro.

—Me temo que sí, Ron. Hoy quedé de salir con mi madre ya que mi padre está de viaje.

Asintió lentamente.

—Podemos vernos otro día antes de que te vayas.

—Claro—asintió un poco más repuesto.

Le agradecí un par de veces más y me pidió un taxi en la puerta del lugar, no sin antes tomarnos una foto juntos. Me reí un poco ante los primeros intentos pobres hasta que una nos gustó a los dos.

—Cedric y los chicos quieren verte también, Hermione—me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto.—Se preocupan por ti.

—No deberían. No estoy enferma—dije un poco a la defensiva.—Sólo avísame cuándo y ahí estaré.

Me abrazó antes de que me subiera.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero yo sólo pude sonreírle.

...

Draco, "en línea."

 _Me da gusto que te hayas divertido._

 _Sí,_ _claro_ _que_ _me_ _divertí_ , le respondí casi con furia.

 _Y no me has dicho con quién saliste._

 _¿Te importa?_

 _Me da curiosidad._

 _Con Ron._

 _Vaya, Granger._

Y no volví a responder.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando recibí otro mensaje suyo:

 _Dormiré_ _un rato. La escuela_ _hoy_ _fue_ _agotadora_.

No respondí, pero él seguía en línea. En la pantalla de mi celular se podía leer: Escribiendo...

 _Te amo, amor._

Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza cuando leí esas palabras. Me dije a mi misma que lo mejor sería no responder, pero tarde me di cuenta y ya le había dado enviar a mi pátetico:

 _Yo_ _te_ _amo más._

 **10:00 p.m.**

 _¿Sigues dormido?_

El mensaje salía enviado, pero no recibido. Y comencé a sentirme ansiosa. Me comí las uñas de manera inconsciente y traté de distraerme leyendo un libro, pero no pude concentrarme. Vi su última conexión y no era yo.

Vamos, Hermione, ya no son nada. No puedes ponerte así. ¡Controlate! Pero no podía. Mi corazón bombeaba rápido, las manos me picaban y la sensación de llanto no se iba de mi interior. Recordar que él me dijo que no tenía datos en su celular me hizo dudar muchísimo más. ¿Había salido? ¿Y por qué la necesidad de mentirme?

 **11** : **30 p.m**.

No pude con la desesperación y le marqué a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Ginny?

—¡Hola, Herms!—saludó efusivamente después del segundo timbrazo—¿A qué se debe el honor?

Mis sollozos fueron respuesta suficiente para que dejara el tono alegre y juguetón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre Draco?

—Soy una estúpida, Ginny. Él de seguro sigue dormido y yo estoy pensando que ya se fue con otra. Dime, ¿esta sensación de inseguridad se irá? ¿esta locura?

Ginny trató de calmarme, pero no podía.

—De seguro salió con sus papás o no sé. Mira, tengo que hacer unas cosas en el hotel, pero puedo responderte con audios, ¿sí? Te quiero, Herms. No pienses en eso.

 **12:00 p.m.**

La locura y desesperación me hicieron perder por completo los estribos, mi sensatez y cordura se habían ido a la mierda y con ello decidí enviarle un mensaje a su mamá.

 _Hola, señora_. ¿ _Draco ya llegó a casa?_

 _No_ , _cariño_. _No ha llegado, ¿tiene mucho que se quitó de tu casa? Iba muy bien arreglado, ¿a dónde_ fueron?

No pude responderle.

Lloré largo y tendido esa noche, durmiendo solamente tres horas, para encontrar un mensaje suyo en mi celular.

 _Disculpa, ayer caí como tronco_ y _apenas_ _me_ _estoy_ _levantando_.

Me sentí idiota. Necesitaba confrontarlo personalmente. No me importaba que ya no estuviéramos juntos. Él me había pedido que fueramos amigos, ¿y por qué mentirle a los amigos?

 _Necesito contarte algo sorprendente, Draco._

 _Cuéntame_.

 _Tiene que ser en persona._

 _¿Cuándo?_

 _Ahora_.

 _¿Ahora? No creo, mi madre me tiene haciendo mil cosas porque se irá de viaje en unos días._

 _Realmente tiene que ser ahora._

Esperé su respuesta. En línea.

 _Está bien, Hermione. Paso por ti._

 _No, te veo en el parque_ _que fuimos_ _la_ _última_ _vez_.

 _En camino._

Bloqueé mi celular mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Me miré al espejo para ver mi aspecto deplorable. Tenía una ramera negra ancha, unos shorts de mesclilla y dos trenzas francesas. No había nadie en casa así que no me preocupé de que alguien me escuchara salir. Caminé rápido, pensando en las palabras que le diría y sobretodo que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima.

Llegué en menos de diez minutos, casi al mismo tiempo que él pisaba el césped del parque. Me sonrió de lado al verme y yo miré mis zapatos negros y desgastados. Faltaba una simple sonrisa así para que yo cayera tan fácil.

—Hola, ¿cuál es el chisme?—preguntó en tono burlón.

—Antes que nada quisiera que me dijeras qué hiciste ayer—le dije mientras me sentaba bajo un árbol y lo veía a él hacer lo mismo. Su sonrisa menguó un poco, pero la sostuvo.

—Me dormí toda la tarde, ¿por qué?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, y eso lo confundió un poco, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Le envié un mensaje a tu madre preguntandole por ti.—comencé aún con la sonrisa en el rostro—Y me dijo que no habías llegado a casa.

Draco ya no sonreía.

—Y bueno,—me encogí de hombros—mi pregunta es: ¿a dónde fuimos que te vestiste tan elegante? Según tu madre, claro.—sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Hermione...

—No entiendo, Draco, la necesidad de mentirme. ¡A mí! ¿Por qué? —ni él ni yo sonreíamos ya, mi voz era de enojo y se ponía casi tocar la tensión que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

—No te dije que fui a ver a Pansy porque sabía que te ibas a poner así.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Pansy? ¿En serio, Draco? —pregunté incrédula mientras me levantaba. Él me igualó el gesto.

—¡No es lo que tú crees, Hermione! —se defendió—Y no es como si ella fuera mi ex o algo así, ¡es tú amiga también!

Fruncí las cejas mientras le sonreía con cinismo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la necesidad de mentirme? ¡Tan simple como eso! ¿Por qué otra vez con las mentiras?

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, peinándose los cabellos platinados. Hacía eso cada que una situación se le descontrolaba y se desesperaba.

—¡Porque quería evitar esto! ¡Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien! Necesitaba otra opinión que no fuera la tuya, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fueras tú.

No dije nada.

—Ella insiste en que podemos rescatar esto, pero, dime, Hermione, ¿podemos?

 _Sí_ , pensé, _podemos_.

—Sé que he jodido las cosas en el pasado exactamente por situaciones así, pero, carajo, Hermione, ¿acaso no di mi mejor esfuerzo? ¿no peleé por ti por bastante tiempo?

No respondí.

—Y seguiría peleando por nosotros de no ser porque ya no estoy seguro por lo que siento por ti.

—¿Te gusta otra persona? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No, Hermione!—casi gritó—¿Es que a caso no lo entiendes? No es sobre ti, es sobre mí. ¡No me siento feliz o completo! Y tú no mereces esto. Mereces a alguien que esté completamente enamorado de ti, no alguien que te quiera a medias.

—Pero ayer me dijiste que me amabas...

—Y te amo, Hermione—me tomó de los hombros—Pero no estoy completamente enamorado de ti, no como antes. Te prometí que te diría siempre la verdad. Y esa es la verdad.

Mi corazón se rompió más de lo que ya estaba. Sonreí a duras penas.

—Perdón por no decirte la verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Necesito ver los mensajes.

—Hermione—me miró enojado—¿no es suficiente con que te diga que nada pasó?

Negué con la cabeza y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. No pensaba nada en ese momento, sólo quería saber la verdad. Si ya me había mentido en una cosa, ¿por qué no en otra?

—No traje mi celular.

—Podemos ir por él a tu casa. Estamos cerca.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, Hermione.

—De acuerdo, entonces, quiero que me des todas las cartes que te he dado. No quiero que las tengas para que luego te burles de mí con tu próxima pareja.

—Hermione, no digas estupideces.

—Las quiero devuelta.

—Son mías.

—Malfoy.

—Granger, no seas infantil.

Pero algo en mi mirada lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—El auto está por ahí—me indicó con la mano mientras fruncía las cejas.

Subí al auto sin hablarle o mirarlo. Ignoré el hecho de que mi nombre seguía escrito ahí con el polvo que tenían sus cristales por fuera, o la fecha en la que era nuestro aniversario.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan pesada.

Me bajé cuando llegamos. No vi a su madre por ninguna parte así que me fui directo a su habitación. Lo primero que vi fue el estúpido cartel que tenía ahí doblado en una esquina que yo le había hecho para apoyarlo en sus partidos. Lo rompí de inmediato, en cachitos, como lo estaba mi corazón.

—¡Hermione! ¡Detente! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?—casi gritó cuando me vio tirar los pedazos al suelo e ir por las fotos que tenía pegadas cerca de su computadora.

—¿Qué importa ya? ¡Son basura!—grité de vuelta.

Alcancé una foto nuestra donde aparecíamos abrazados, estaba a punto de romperla por la mitad cuando el me la arrancó de las manos.

—¡No!—me gritó con mirada enojada—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

Lo empujé en respuesta, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de interior, pero no lloré. Estaba enojada, desesperada y dolida. Arranqué la hoja donde estaban todas las fechas importantes en nuestras vidas que tenía pegada en su pared y la destrocé.

—¡Para, Granger!

Me abrazó por detrás.

—Por favor, detente...

—¿Por qué quieres conservar algo que ya no amas?

—Te amo, carajo, te dije que te amo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto, entonces?

Me besó el cuello.

—Fuimos ambos, Hermione. Ambos nos hicimos esto.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque sabía que tenía razón. En ese momento no iba aceptarlo. No estaba lista.

Después de unos minutos, cuando la rabia abandonó mi cuerpo deshice el abrazo apretado que tenía en mi y me senté en el borde de su cama. Miré avergonzada el desastre que había hecho en su habitación. Me limpié las lágrimas que se me habían escapado y rehuí de su mirada.

—Creo que lo mejor sería si dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una semana, quizá.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de ahí. Lo sentí seguirme.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Negué con la cabeza, saliendo de su casa a pasos veloces. Me tomó de la muñeca.

—Por favor, Hermione...

—Quiero caminar.

—Pues déjame caminar contigo.

—¿Por qué insistes? ¡Terminaste conmigo y me acabas de pedir espacio! ¿Por qué insistes entonces?

Se relamió los labios y no pude evitar mirarle los labios. Estábamos en su enorme jardín.

—Eso no significa que me dejes de importar.

—Quiero irme sola.

Asintió con la cabeza, y me di la vuelta.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Sólo un abrazo? No dije nada, pero que me detuviera fue respuesta suficiente para él.

—Perdón por todo el daño—me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Perdón por la desconfianza—le dije mientras le tomaba las manos. Me tomó de la cintura y me volteó para que lo viera.

—Deberíamos tener nuestro último beso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿No? ¿Segura?—preguntó mientras acerca su cara a la mía y pegaba mi cuerpo contra una de las paredes del laberinto que tenía en su jardín. —Por favor.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es el último y la sensación que me dejes después será horrible para mi.

—También lo será para mi.

—No tanto como para mi, Draco.

Me besó la frente y me abrazó fuertemente.

—No quiero dejarte, Hermione. En momentos como estos siento que no estoy tomando la decisión correcta, pero cambiar tanto de opinión me convence de que es lo mejor. Mereces a alguien seguro de quererte a su lado. Perdóname, por favor.

Y esa vez ya no pude aguantar más las lágrimas.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas** **de** **autora** : Ok, lento pero seguro. Está un poco lento, pero les prometo que se pone más interesante adelante. Tiene lemmon (sexo), pero aún no les diré entre quienes, jeje. No dejen de leerme, por favor. Les prometo que se pondrá mejor. Pero estas partes son necesarias para ponerle contexto a la historia.

pd. Si ven faltas de ortografía o redacción, ignorénlas, estoy apurada con proyectos de la universidad, y en vacaciones planeo editar todas las historias donde vea errores. GRACIASSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que Jo nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta historia relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten de la historia_ , _como_ _yo_ _lo_ he _hecho_ _escribiendo_...

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**

 **Por LunaHHr**

 **III**

Era un día como cualquier otro, nada especial. Mis compañeras ya no dejaban que me escabullera por los desolados pasillos de la universidad. Me arrastraban con ellas a donde fueran y en cierto sentido yo estaba agradecida por ello. No me dejaban sola. Ni un solo minuto más. Ese día fuimos las tres a la biblioteca en la espera de nuestra siguiente clase que se llevaría a cabo en una hora. Yo había traído un libro como de costumbre y ellas planeaban adelantar una tarea, pero yo sabía que iban a terminar hablando de los últimos chismes y novedades de la gente con la que frecuentaban. Siempre era así. Y también, siempre terminaba absorta escuchándolas. Yo era fan de mis amigas. Me había vuelto su fan.

—Llevo tanto tiempo sin hablar con él—dijo Coraline luego de sentarnos en un cubículo—Demasiado tiempo desde que terminamos.

Luisa rodó los ojos al instante de que ella empezó a hablar de su ex. Era algo muy típico de nuestra amiga. Sabíamos más cosas de su ex que de ella misma. Pero con el tiempo hablaba cada vez menos de él, y yo estaba orgullosa de ello.

—¿Y eso te aflige?—preguntó Luisa mientras sacaba una libreta y su libro.

Coraline negó con la cabeza mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Es sólo algo que noté ahorita que lo vi.

—Creí que ambas estábamos viendo al tipo guapísimo de Fisioterapia—alegó Luisa.

—¡Ah! Sí que lo vi. ¿Por qué tienen que estar tan guapos? —hizo un mohín como respuesta.

Me reí de sus comentarios.

—¡Ese es, Hermione!—susurró con vehemencia Luisa.—Mira disimuladamente.

Y así lo hice. Giré mi cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa y me topé con un tipo alto, musculoso y medio pelirrojo, lleno de pecas por toda la cara.

—¿Verdad que es un cuero?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Hay algo seriamente mal contigo. No puedo creer que el tipo no te produzca escalofríos o que al ver sus brazos no te imagines en ellos, o recogiendo todo tu cuerpo y...

—Ya entendí—interrumpí a Coraline ya que se estaba emocionando demasiado y lo dejaba ver en sus expresiones.

Luisa se rió.

—De acuerdo, aparte de tu ex, ¿quién es guapo para ti que este aquí en biblioteca?

Fruncí las cejas ante la mención de mi ex.

Draco. Era extremadamente guapo. Dolorosamente guapo, varonil, elegante y fuerte.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente, tragué en seco y comencé a pasar la mirada por toda la biblioteca.

—No sé,—me desesperé—supongo que no es tanto como el físico, es algo más íntimo, más...

Entonces lo vi.

Venía caminando con su amigo que traía una sonrisa tonta. Estaba de negro, siempre oscuro. Su cabello negro iba tapado con una boina verde oscura, su barba era tupida y le cubría casi toda la cara. Su mirada era penetrante, seria y muy dura que iba tras esos anteojos redondos. Era alto, de tez blanca pero no pálida. Traía un pantalón medio flojo militar, una camisa negra con otro suéter negro, y unas botas negras.

—Él—susurré sin apartar la vista del tipo con mirada penetrante. —Él se me hace atractivo.

Mis amigas voltearon, nada disimuladamente para verlo.

—Está divino—susurró Luisa.

La vi con cara confundida. No era su clase de chico.

—Y su amigo de boina tampoco está tan mal—agregó. Y entonces entendí.

Ella se refería al tipo extremadamente atractivo que estaba su lado, que lucía incluso más fortachón y su barba era menos tupida que la de su acompañante misterioso.

La risa de mi amiga Coraline me hizo despertar de mi estupor estúpido. Fijé mi vista en mi libro con una sonrisa apenada.

—Alguien tiene un crush.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin!—festejó Luisa—Creí que te convertirías en una maldita roca.

Y se me hizo costumbre mirarlo. Me encontré a mi misma buscando la forma de entablar una platica con él. Me hacía sentir emociones que creí que jamás sentiría nuevamente. Me gustaba mirarlo y que siempre se encontrara con un libro en la mano o escuchando música. Tenía una risa espectacular y una voz algo gruesa, un poco ronca.

Me agradaba. Me agradaba demasiado y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 **...**

—Déjame presentártelo—suplicaba Mike mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de francés.

Negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Quizá le gustes.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—No eres fea.

—Gracias, qué lindo.—dije sarcástica. —Eres un encanto.

Se rió con ganas y me abrazó por el hombro.

—Eres guapísima. Una odiosa, pero muy guapa.—me besó la cabeza.

Mike era un amigo que había conocido el primer día de clases en francés. Desde que me vio se le dio muy bien fastidiarme y tomarme el pelo. No le importó ni por un segundo mi seriedad o que yo lo ignorara la mayoría del tiempo. Él seguía ahí fastidiándome o preguntándome algo sobre la tarea. Era de complexión mediana, alto y con una ligera barba, traía un arete en la oreja y otra en la ceja. Siempre traía una gorra que se ponía al revés. Tenía estilo. Y era muy mujeriego.

—Tiene gustos extraños. —siguió diciendo—Por eso no dudo que le gustes.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me sentaba junto a mi amiga Katherine, que como siempre iba tecleando en su celular a mil por segundo.

Vi a Mike irse a coquetear con una chica muy guapa, pero muy tonta de Fisioterapia y yo comencé a sacar mi libro.

Y así eran los días. Tan superfluos que me sentía ahogar de aburrimiento.

 **...**

Eso había sido suficiente pensaba mientras aporreaba con furia mis libros en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y mis dos amigas se partían de la risa acosta mía.

—¡Basta!—las regañé. Sentía que mi cara ardía caliente por el sonrojo.—¿Pueden ser más obvias? Maldita sea, Luisa, jamás lo esperé de ti.

Ella se limpió una lagrimita de la comisura del ojo, mientras me veía para reírse nuevamente. Coraline se había sentado y se tapaba la boca para no reírse a todo pulmón.

—Tu cara...—se reía—cuando lo viste—risas—y saltaste—risas—¡Y la cara que él puso!

Me senté mientras buscaba la página para hacer mis ejercicios de Francés. Sus risas se iban apagando poco a poco.

—Gracias a ustedes, él pensará en estos momentos que soy una niñita inmadura, como una maldita fan de Justin Bieber de trece años que se muere por él.

Eso las hizo reír más.

—Créeme, no somos nosotras. Lo miras fijamente, Hermione. Eso es un poco obvio, ¿no crees?

—No lo miro tanto...

—¿Por qué no le hablas?

—Sólo me gusta mirarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero conocerlo. Aparte, siempre está leyendo como yo. Y sé perfectamente lo que se siente cuando alguien te interrumpe mientras lees. Es un pecado.

Las dos me enviaron miradas envenenadas. Rodé los ojos como respuesta y vi por detrás de ellas, topándome casualmente con la mirada de Harry. Porque así se llamaba el chico que siempre usaba ropa oscura y mirada seria.

—No estoy lista para tener una relación—confesé.

—No tiene que ser una relación, idiota—dijo Coraline mientras buscaba algo en su tablet y negaba con la cabeza—Solamente amigos. Tienes varios conocidos que te lo pueden presentar como si nada.

—Katherine arruinó eso. Uno de sus mejores amigos se lleva con él y creo que se lo dijo, y por eso él nos mira raro. —dije con vergüenza, haciendo que mis amigas volvieran a reírse divertidas.

—No le des importancia. Date la oportunidad de tener algo.

—Tengo a Cedric—susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

—Al cuál usas para besar e ir a lugares en donde nosotras no te queremos acompañar—puntualizó Luisa seriamente, escribiendo algo en su libreta.

Hice un mohín.

—No lo uso. Fui clara diciéndole que no quería nada serio y que sólo me atraía físicamente. Es lo mismo que me pasa con ese tal Harry...

—Por supuesto que no—negó Luisa con las cejas fruncidas—Tú cara cambió cuando escuchaste que es fan de la política, literatura, lobos, y todas esas cosas raras que a ti también te gustan y sobretodo de esas películas extrañas que sólo tú consideras como arte o buenas.

La miré con desprecio.

—Cedric también es así.

Luisa y Coraline se rieron.

—De acuerdo, el problema no son ellos. Eres tú. A ti te encanta Harry.

Fruncí las cejas, haciendo cara de disgusto.

—Por supuesto que no. Me parece interesante y atractivo, pero me es indiferente. Aparte, ya les dije, no estoy lista.

—Ya pasaron seis meses. ¿O siete meses?

—No es tanto tiempo.

—Y según tú ya cerraste ese ciclo la vez que lo viste en noviembre.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y cuando te rompió el corazón otra vez cuando te dijo que le gusta tu mejor amiga.

Mi corazón aún se estrujaba un poco con lo último.

—Aún así, no quiero nada.

Y otra vez, me lanzaron miradas de pocos amigos.

 **...**

Tenía los ojos bien puestos en lap top que estaba frente a mi. Eran las siete de la mañana, un lunes y yo ya estaba en la escuela. No tenía clase hasta las ocho, pero siempre me gustaba llegar antes de la hora, a comparación de mis amigas que llegaban rayando. Casi no había gente en la biblioteca debido a la hora y el día, y era mejor porque los cubículos estaban libres.

Copiaba con rapidez del libro que tenía abierto en la lap top, alzando la vista de vez en cuando para seguir copiando. Era una síntesis sencilla que el Neuropsicólogo nos había dejado sobre el sueño y la conducta sexual. Estaba demasiado entretenida con el párrafo de la fase REM y la no REM, que ni siquiera escuché cuando alguien arrastró la silla para sentarse en las mesas que estaban frente a mi cubículo. Cuando terminé de escribir en el primero lado de mi hoja, suspiré y ahí me percaté de su presencia.

Es que, ¿a caso no tenía otro color de ropa? Era insultante para los otros colores. Estaba sentado ahí, con audífonos en sus oídos, libro en manos, mirada concentrada, cejas fruncidas, y los pies encima de otra silla. Se veía cómodo y desconectado de este mundo.

Pensé por un segundo tirar mi pluma a propósito, pero lo deseché de inmediato. Era patético sólo pensarlo.

Una vez que me percaté de su presencia, me fue imposible ponerme cómoda o concentrarme al 100%. Odié que su simple presencia me hiciera eso.

Vi la hora y gracias a Merlín sólo faltaban quince minutos para mi clase. Le eché una mirada de reojo una vez más y luego vi el desastre que tenía en la mesa que estaba ocupando. Mi lap top estaba ahí, mis libros, mis libretas, mi estuche con las plumas desperdigadas, la mochila abierta tirada en una de las sillas, mi termo de café a la mitad...

Volví a suspirar y comencé a escribir con rapidez.

Un mensaje de mis amigas me hizo salir de mi concentración que tanto me había costado recuperar.

¿Dónde rayos estás, Granger? ¡Son las 8:10!

—¡No!—casi grité. Guardando todo a diestra y siniestra en mi mochila, olvidándome por completo de la presencia del señor oscuro.

Una vez que guardé todo, dejando de ultimo mi termo porque ese lo llevaría en la mano, le respondí a mis amigas que iba en camino mientras me salía del cubículo con urgencia.

Llegando a la salida de la biblioteca y viendo que una alumna tomaba de su termo me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no tenía el mío. Me golpeé la frente con una de mis manos y regresé a mi lugar, sólo para darme cuenta que él lo tenía en las manos, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Eh—susurré, estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero tenía que disimular. —Es mi termo.

Él alzó la mirada, sin sonreír o mostrarse amable.

—¿Es café?

Su voz era gruesa, casi ronca. Me limité a fruncir las cejas y a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Americano?

Volví asentir.

—¿Muy cargado?

—Era eso o dormirme en el metro camino aquí.

Casi pude jugar que iba a sonreír, pero sólo hizo un mueca con la boca.

—¿Tú lo preparaste?

Asentí otra vez. Y sin darle créditos a lo que mis ojos veían, él abrió el termo y se lo llevó a los labios.

Lo escuché susurrar un "Ah".

—¿Acostumbras a beber café de gente extraña?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo de gente que me mira todos los días y todo el tiempo. Ya hasta siento que somos amigos. Aparte, lo has dejado a propósito, ¿no?

Abrí la boca, ofendida. Enojada, le quité mi termo con violencia.

—No te culpo. —lo escuché decir cuando me alejaba—Me miras a mi para disimular que en realidad miras a mi amigo Neville.

—Son miradas por accidente.

—Entonces, sí lo miras a él.

Negué con la cabeza.

—A ninguno.

—¿Y por qué tus amigas se ríen como chiquillas cada que pasan por donde estamos? Llegamos a pensar que se burlan de nosotros, que algo se quedó trabado en mi barba o que Neville tiene algo en los dientes.

Sin poder evitarlo, me río.

—No tengo tiempo ahora para darte una explicación.

—Voy a estar aquí todo el día.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Bueno, hasta la 1:00 p.m.

Vuelvo asentir con la cabeza.

—No eres de muchas palabras, ¿eh?

Me encojo de hombros, y otra vez puedo jurar que casi sonríe.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó con las cejas fruncidas mientras se agarraba la barbilla, y por ende, la barba. Me controlé las ganas de querer acariciarlo.

—Adiós, Harry. —le dije mientras sonreía de lado, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y las cejas alzadas.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas** **de** **autora** : Ok, lo sé. Sé que hay DEMASIADA información por explicar en este capítulo, pero se irá dando conforme los capítulos fluyan. Espero sus comentarios, GRACIAS


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**

 **Por LunaHHr**

 **IV**

Estaba nerviosa porque te iba a ver, ¿puedes creerlo? Había pasado un mes o quizá más de un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos en tu casa. Habíamos dicho, o mejor dicho, _tú_ habías dicho que no nos hablaríamos por una semana entera. Lo dijimos un viernes por la mañana, también dijiste: "Te mando un mensaje exactamente en un mes".

Esperé tu mensaje.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y el maldito mensaje nunca llegó.

Mi mejor amiga Ginny, que se encontraba en otro país, para mi desgracia, me dijo que hablaba contigo muy vagamente debido a su trabajo y porque tú te la pasabas dormido. No me sorprendió, para serte sincera. De hecho, yo le pedí que no te dejara de hablar. Me enteré por Pansy, que ella te dejó de hablar porque no quería problemas conmigo. Me sentí culpable de quitarte una amistad. Así que te ofrecí otra. Sabía perfectamente que no querías la mía, que yo ya no tenía lo suficiente para satisfacerte. Y dudaba que Ginny lo tuviera, pero era alguien desinteresada, que sabía que te podía brindar atención de corazón.

En fin, era noviembre cuando te mandé el mensaje y decidimos vernos en el parque donde nos habíamos hecho novios.

Irónico.

Debo admitir que desde esa noche ya no quise regresar a ese estúpido parque. Estabas en todos los sitios a los que mirara. Era abrumador. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es ver a una persona que amaste con tanta locura y caer en la realidad de que ya no está? En fin, mi amigo Mike me ayudó a superar ese odio absurdo por el parque.

Antes de ir al parque, dijimos que nos veríamos en otro lugar. Mis padres te odiaban porque me vieron llorar por ti, no era nada personal, eso te lo puedo jurar. Sólo estaban preocupados por mi, así como lo estaba mi amiga Luna.

Te vi sentado en una de las bancas para los clientes del lugar. Ibas despeinado, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa polo. Nunca te había visto tan informal. Yo iba vestida como siempre, iba algo agitada porque había caminado bastante para llegar al lugar, pero eso no te lo dije. No quería que supieras.

—Hola—te saludé, dándote mi mejor sonrisa.—¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Me sonreíste algo forzado. Te veías tremendamente incómodo. ¿Tanto te molestaba mi presencia? ¿O también estabas nervioso?

—Unos diez minutos, quizá. Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé. —me explicaste mientras te inclinabas para saludarme.

Tú aroma me arrastró como una ola gigantesca de nostalgia.

—Mi auto está por aquí—me guiaste hacia fuera de la plaza.

Me sentía alegre, entusiasta. En ese momento, creí que era porque no había sentido nada fuera de lo normal al verte, pero ahora puedo decirte que fue porque te extrañaba. No quise verlo, pero era esa la razón de mi tranquilidad y naturalidad contigo. Tú te diste cuenta antes que yo de que todo había terminado.

Y es por eso que ahora te pido una disculpa... por haber tardado tanto en dejar ir este amor.

—¿Qué tal la universidad?—te pregunté como si nada mientras me abrochaba el cinturón y te veía hacer lo mismo. Frunciste las cejas.

—Nada mal.

—No te ves muy entusiasta.

Te encogiste de hombros y arrancaste el auto.

—No es la gran cosa.

Te miré durante unos segundos: maniobrabas con torpeza la guía del auto mientras agarrabas la ruta correcta para irnos al parque. Y no pude evitar recordar que unos meses antes habíamos pasado por esa misma ruta, diciéndonos que nos queríamos y lo que haríamos si algún día llegábamos a terminar. Tú dijiste: "Me volvería loco. No tendría vida sin ti. ¿Tú qué harías?" Recuerdo haberte dicho algo como: "Llorar dos semanas enteras para luego fingir que estoy de maravilla, amarte y extrañarte en secreto toda mi vida."

¿Te acuerdas?

—A mi me encanta mi carrera—te dije sin que me preguntes.—Los maestros son increíbles y psicología en sí es tremendamente interesante.

Asentiste con la cabeza y medio sonreíste.

Platicamos, o más bien, yo te saqué pequeños pedazos de tu vida casi a regañadientes hasta que llegamos al lugar. Dejé mi bolsa en tu auto y me di cuenta que la fecha de nuestro aniversario y mi nombre seguían en tu parabrisas. ¿Realmente no habías llevado tu auto a lavar? Pero me di cuenta que eso se había escrito desde dentro.

—Podemos ir por un helado, si quieres. —te dije mientras caminábamos, yo iba tres pasos por delante.

—Me parece buena idea.

Te sonreí otra vez.

Luego de conseguir nuestros helados, los cuales tú insististe en pagar, me preguntaste:

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente que me querías decir, Hermione?

Miré mis manos por varios segundos.

—Te quería pedir perdón.

Me miraste desconcertado.

—Saqué lo peor de mi estando contigo y aún así tú te quedaste a mi lado durante mucho tiempo.

Negaste con la cabeza.

—No fuiste lo peor.

Te sonreí agradecida. Estábamos sentados en un banquito con respaldo, la gente iba y venía cada tanto. La noche de noviembre era fresca y había un poco de viento, el cual me revolvía un poco el cabello y hacia que el tuyo se viera más frágil y platinado de lo normal. Seguías serio y algo distante.

—Sé que ambos hicimos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos; que no empezamos con el pie derecho ni siendo sinceros—te dije sonriendo de lado—Pero el tiempo que tuvimos juntos fue grandioso, Draco.

—Sí, Hermione. Lo fue.

Seguimos hablando un poco más de lo que hice yo o de lo que tú hiciste.

—Te quiero agradecer por todo los esfuerzos, por todas las flores, libros, detalles que me diste mientras me amaste—te dije mientras te tomaba de las manos—Nadie había hecho cosas así por mi—insistí y vi como parpadeabas rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas—Y realmente deseo que seas feliz, que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Mi oferta de que sigamos siendo amigos sigue en pie, yo...

—No, Hermione. No podemos ser amigos—negaste rotundamente mientras me soltabas las manos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ambos nos habíamos acercado tanto que me tuve que alejar un poco.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Me miraste unos segundos y luego desviaste la mirada.

—No sé cómo ser tu amigo.

Te miré feo.

—Lo fuiste muchísimo antes de que tuviéramos una relación.

Volviste a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreías sin ganas.

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué es diferente?

—No me gustabas.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Terminaré jodiéndolo todo, Hermione, y prefiero que terminemos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que todo lo malo que tú hiciste te lo perdoné en el momento en el que lo hiciste, ¿sí? No te sientas culpable por nada. No me debes nada, todo lo que hice yo, lo hubiera hecho cualquiera porque es lo que te mereces, incluso más.—me explicaste casi con desesperación, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — No sé cómo ser un amigo porque yo siempre buscaré algo físico a cambio. Soy muy mujeriego cuando no tengo novia, ¿te acuerdas?

Fruncí las cejas.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero que... no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, que quedemos un día para vernos en el que yo tenga ganas de... —titubeaste mientras rehuías a mi mirada—No quiero verte sólo para tener sexo contigo.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo cedería?—te pregunté indignada.

—Soy el maestro de la manipulación en ese tema, Hermione.

Me reí con ganas. Te vi sonreír un poco.

—No sé si te diste cuenta en el camino hacia aquí, pero no te hice ninguna pregunta.

—Claro que me di cuenta.

—Fue a proposito. No vine en busca de una amistad. Vine porque te aprecio y quería saber lo que tenías por decirme, y si has acabado...

Fuiste tan directo, que me sentí orgullosa de ti.

—De acuerdo. —asentí—Gracias por todo, Draco. Sé que te dije algo horrible el último día que nos vimos...—dudé—Te dije que haber terminado contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida...

—Eso fue...—me detuviste—muy hiriente.

Te sonreí contenta. Me alegró saber que te dolió.

—Pero también haberte conocido y haber sido tu novia fue de lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, y también sé que vas a conocer a alguien que te hará feliz y que...—cuando comenzaste a decir eso no pude evitar pensar en los intentos de Ron por conquistarme—¿Qué pasa?

—Ron.

—Oh, ¿qué hay con él?

—Es también por eso que te extraño—se me escapó decirte.

Maldición. Era tan fácil decirte cosas así.

—Me enoja mucho que no podamos ser amigos, porque fuiste tú el único que me conoció casi por completo y que no esperaba mucho de mi a cambio o que no quería conquistarme. Ahora, todos los que se me acercan es con la intención de tener algo y... no quiero. No quiero meterme a una relación ahora mismo. Me encanta estar soltera. Hago tantas cosas...

Me miraste pensativo. Hubiera dado muchas cosas por saber lo que pensabas.

—Dile que no quieres nada.

—Le dije que me gustaba otro.

Te reíste divertido.

—No tenías que mentirle.

—No le mentí.

Alzaste las cejas sorprendido. Me arrepiento mucho de haberte dicho eso. No era del todo cierto, pero ya sabía de la existencia de ese chico que siempre se vestía de negro, el que me llamaba mucho la atención y que me intrigaba.

—Vaya, —te reíste nuevamente—y recuerdo cuando dijimos que ambos estaríamos muy mal durante un año o mucho más tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tú llorarías y yo me iba a dedicar a mis videojuegos.

—Lloré.

—Yo también.

—Me cansé de llorar.

—Yo también, Hermione.

Nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada por unos segundos.

—He hecho cosas nuevas, he conocido a más personas y entendí que el mundo no se me iba acabar solamente por no tenerte a mi lado.

—Siempre lo has sabido.

—Bueno, sí, pero no aceptado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Y ya no era un silencio placentero donde nos quedaramos mirando un punto fijo o pensando en nosotros con las manos entrelazadas y besándonos de cuando en cuando. Era un silencio incómodo, sucio... desgastante. Nos sentía tan forzados. Me dio tristeza darme cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, mantuve mi actitud alegre.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Te llevo a casa.

Te agradecí y ambos comenzamos a caminar a tu auto.

—Me alegro que no estés todo el día en tu casa sin hacer nada. —me comentaste.

—Gracias, ¿tú en qué has estado?

Frunciste el ceño, sin mirarme.

—No mucho, en realidad. No tengo con quien salir. Y tenías razón, sin ti me quedo solo. No hablo con nadie que no sea de mi familia—te reíste de ti mismo—Lo más divertido que me ha pasado fue ayer en la escuela con unos compañeros del salón.

—Cuéntame.

Dudaste por unos segundos, pero al final accediste. Me contaste la absurda historia que te hizo reír casi cinco minutos, y me reí contigo. Me agradó verte reír. Extrañaba mucho verte reír, y ahora te puedo decir que esa fue mi parte favorita de la noche. Ese pequeño momento que compartimos fue muy especial. Me recordó a nosotros los primeros meses de novios; necios, divertidos y sin preocupaciones.

Llegamos a tu auto y te miré mientras abrías la puerta de tu lado. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero las ganas me ganaron.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Frunciste las cejas.

—¿Para qué?

Fuiste tan estúpido.

—Olvídalo.

Te escuché reír, mientras me dirigía a la puerta del copiloto.

—Hermione, dame un abrazo—me pediste con voz neutral.

—No tienes que dármelo por compromiso.

—No lo es. Vamos, berrinchuda. Dame un abrazo.

Te sonreí y te mostré el dedo de en medio mientras me subía a tu auto.

—¿Te he dicho que eres una grosera? —me preguntaste y me miraste bajando la cabeza sin entrar al auto aún.

—No tienes que darme ningún abrazo.

Te subiste. Y me puse el cinturón.

—Pero realmente quiero un abrazo.—dijiste mientras me sonreías traviesamente—Ven aquí—dijiste y antes de que pudiera protestar me habías quitado el cinturón y me habías lanzado a tu regazo.

—¿Te la pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños?—me preguntaste al oído.

Abrazarte fue totalmente tarapeutico para mi. Tú eras mi solución a todo. Cuando quería escapar del mundo, tus abrazos me hacían perder la consciencia, y ni qué decir de tus labios. ¿Sabes lo dificil que fue para mi olvidarme de ti? Eras mi paz. Lo más simple como pegar mi oído a tu pecho y escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón, el calor de tu piel, tu respiración acompasada, la suavidad de tu cabello, tus pestañas largas...

—Fenomenal—te mentí y me vino el flashback de mi cumpleaños llorando sola en mi habitación, y porque ese mismo día era cuando cumplíamos meses de novios.

—Me da gusto.—tu abrazo era fuerte, me acariciabas la espalda y respirabas tranquilamente.

—Te quiero y respeto como amiga, y por eso quiero mantener la distancia, que si fuera otro ahorita mismo ya hubiera intentado besarte y convencerte de tener nuestra última noche juntos.—susurraste en mi oído mientras te separabas poco a poco de mí—Porque no la tuvimos, Hermione—me miraste fijamente a los ojos.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espina dorsal.

Joder, sí. Cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba ante la mera mención de estar contigo.

—No la tuvimos—repetí.

—Deberíamos.

—Deberíamos.

Estabas a punto de besarme, lo sé. Lo vi en tu mirada, si yo no me hubiera movido un centímetro tú hubieras cerrado la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

—Quizá luego—bromeé.

Me diste otro abrazo, y de la nada me soltaste para arrancar el auto.

¿Querías besarme? ¿O eran mis ganas las que me hicieron imaginar cosas?

¿Te querías quedar más tiempo conmigo cuando llegamos a mi casa? ¿O por qué apagaste el motor del carro? ¿Querías decirme algo más? ¿Te arrepentías aunque sea un poco de la decisión que habías tomado meses atrás? ¿Me habías olvidado por completo? ¿Por qué no querías soltarme la mano cuando me bajé del auto? ¿Por qué no encendiste el motor en el momento en el que me bajé para caminar a mi casa? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Te debatías con llamarme otra vez?

No quería irme de tu lado.

Pero me fui, y esa vez me fui sabiendo que ya no te amaba como antes.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, este es un flashback, del que se hace mención en el capítulo pasado. Es cortito, pero importante. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, que prometo mejorará en cada aspecto. Por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones. Y sí, sé que es raro leer a un Harry con un libro en la mano siempre, pero si hubiera tenido a su madre Lily y a Lupin siempre a su lado no dudo que fuera igual de aficionado a la lectura como lo es Hermione, y claro, también un completo travieso y divertido por Sirius. Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota:** Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _ **Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo...**_

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**  
 **Por LunaHHr**  
 **V**

* * *

En realidad no sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero lo estaba haciendo. Cedric y yo habíamos empezado esa rara relación de amigos, confidentes que se veían, salían y se besaban. No era una relación como tal.

Era raro que yo le contara algo muy personal, aunque claro con el tiempo lo hice. Comencé a hablar con él desde diciembre, justamente dos semanas después de que hubiera terminado con su novia. Me contó todo lo que pasó a su lado y fui su paño de lágrimas. Le daba consejos, y me gustaba su forma de ser. Me atrajo, así que se lo dije. Y quizá ese fue mi error.

Me atraía porque me aferré a la idea de gustarle a alguien. Me aferré a la idea de que alguien aparte de mi ex me vio atractiva. Cedric me decía que era tierna, me consentía, me quería y me escuchaba. Me dejé llevar por la necesidad de no estar sola y las cosas se me fueron saliendo de control.

Me volví una persona manipuladora con el tiempo. Le pedía salir cuando me sentía sola. Le coqueteaba cuando no tenía con nadie más que hablar, lo hacía venir a mi casa para que así yo pudiera dejar de pensar en las estupideces que mi cabeza tiene presente la mayoría del tiempo.

Me regaló flores, libros, cartas, chocolates. Era obvio que él estaba listo para tener una relación seria y formal. ¿Y yo?

Yo no dejaba de pensar en mi ex.

 **...**

—Granger—dijo una voz seria detrás de mi—Eres Granger.  
Volteé para ver los ojos verdes de aquel chico serio. No pude evitar sonreírle.  
—Ese es mi apellido.  
Asintió con la cabeza, sin sonreír.  
—No sé la pronunciación correcta de tu nombre.  
Fruncí las cejas, encogiéndome de hombros en el proceso.  
—Dímelo.—pidió con calma, siguiendo mi camino. —Tú sabes el mío, y quizá sepas más cosas de mi que yo mismo.  
—Engreído—lo ataqué.  
—No es mi intención sonar así, Granger: ¿Pero qué esperabas? Me miras como si supieras todos mis secretos. Da un poco de miedo.  
Me reí mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca y la dejaba para que le diera en su cara.  
—Grosera.—me atacó.—¿Por qué el misterio? Sólo te da satisfacción tenerme aquí siguiéndote, ¿eh?  
Me senté en las sillas de un cubículo vacío. Creí que él se iría pero se acomodó justo a mi lado. Mirando mi perfil.  
—Hermione Granger. —le dije con la pronunciación correcta y sin mirarlo.  
—Hermione—repitió. —Bien, era todo. Podemos volver a cuando ni tú ni yo nos dirigíamos palabras o miradas. —dijo como si nada mientras sacaba sus cosas.  
—Entonces, Potter, te puedes ir de mi cubículo.  
Alzó las cejas, negando con la cabeza.  
—No lo creo, Granger—imitó mi tono de voz en el apellido—Me agrada este lugar. Aprende a compartir o puedes irte a otro.

Le sonreí nuevamente. No dije ni una sola palabra más. Sólo necesitaba esperar unos cuantos minutos más para que mis amigas llegaran y trajeran consigo todo ese cotilleo y relajo que las caracterizaba. Él terminaría huyendo.

Como mi siguiente clase comenzaba en menos de diez minutos no creí oportuno sacar todas mis cosas, sólo un libro para pasar el rato. Sentí su mirada mientras abría y comenzaba a leer en la página donde me había quedado la noche anterior. Escuché una carcajada.

Una carcajada ronca y algo grave. Sin poder evitarlo, alcé la mirada. Me apuntó su libro.

—Qué coincidencia, ¿eh?—dijo divertido—No muchos disfrutan de Lovecraft.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué es tan famoso entonces?—pregunté sarcástica. Simplemente quería hacerlo enojar. Y lo logré. Rodó los ojos mientras volvía a poner su cara seria.

—Eres muy inmadura. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16?

—Tú eres muy amargado.

—No. Depende la compañía que tenga, y, verdaderamente, tú me pones de mal humor.

—Eres libre de irte, Potter.

—No lo haré por el simple hecho de que eso quieres que haga.

—¿Y a mí me llamaste inmadura?—me burlé.

—Insoportable. ¿Siempre tienes que tener la razón?

—Es un don—me encogí de hombros.

Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos que se volvieron eternos. Ninguno quería apartar la vista por mero orgullo.

—Se nota que no eres feliz—soltó de repente.

Fruncí las cejas ante lo dicho y miré hacia otra parte.

—Soy feliz—mentí. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado—Lo soy.

—Eres desgraciada. Y por ello andas fastidiando a los que te rodean, porque si tú no puedes ser feliz, ¿por qué los demás sí? Eso es egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

—Y tú eres un masoquista—dije enojada—Sigues aquí. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

—Quizá soy adicto a lo que es dañino para mí.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota—murmuré mientras agarraba mi libro con fuerza y me iba del lugar.

No volteé la mirada en ningún momento. Pero Harry Potter ya no iba a recibir ni una sola atención por mi parte.

 **...**

Cedric me miraba con los ojos expectantes mientras le contaba sobre unas conferencias que nos impartieron en la universidad. Esa mirada era otra de las cosas que me habían hecho aferrarme a él. Su mirada llena de atención hacia mi.

—Hermione—me interrumpió—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Me tensé de inmediato y le solté la mano mientras apuraba el paso. Habíamos decidido ir ese domingo por unas cosas que ambos necesitábamos al centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté mientras rehuía su mirada y cruzaba la calle para ir a un parque cercano. —¿Todo en orden?

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras me tomaba de la mano otra vez.

—Creo que ya hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para conocernos más.

—Hemos sido amigos suficiente tiempo, Ced.—dije indignada—El tiempo que hemos pasado los últimos meses no es tanto si lo comparamos con el que hemos sido amigos.

—No me refiero a eso.—me explicó—Me gustas y mucho. Eres una chica fantástica, y creo totalmente posible enamorarme de ti.

—Ced, yo...—quise interrumpirlo mientras fruncía un poco más las cejas, por el sol y luego por la preocupación.

—Iniciamos esta locura en diciembre, ¿recuerdas? Y nos besamos a principios de enero.—me recordó—Me cuentas de tu día, te cuento de mi día. Nos confiamos secretos, miedos, aspiraciones. Nos besamos, nos decimos lo que queremos hacernos—mencionó un poco apenado y yo quería morirme de la vergüenza. Creo que es tiempo para dar el siguiente paso.

Me miró esperando una respuesta. Sentía la boca pastosa, y un miedo inquietante de cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le diría a continuación. El calor de mayo no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Escucharse, apoyarse el uno al otro y...

—¿Besarse?—me interrumpió molesto—¿Decirse que se tienen ganas? ¿Querer besarse todo el tiempo? ¿Eso haces con todos tus amigos? Dime, Hermione, ¿qué clase de amistad es esa?

—Cedric,—dije tranquila—te dije desde un principio que yo no quería nada serio por el momento.

—¡Hace meses!—dijo incrédulo—¿No he hecho nada que te haga reconsiderarlo?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero nada me salía. No sabía qué decirle. Fruncí las cejas y lo miré apenada.

—No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar nuestra amistad. No quiero perderte sólo para ver si funcionamos como pareja, Cedric. Eres demasiado importante para mi como para arriesgarme a eso.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de besarme, Hermione.

Y sin decir más se fue. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca y las cejas fruncidas. Supuse que eso sería lo mejor. No quería lastimarlo, ni lastimarme a mí en el proceso.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas** **de** **autor** : Hola, sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero aquí estoy. Sé que estamos de vacaciones pero tengo un trabajo de más de ocho horas al cual acudir, y esta vez debido a la carrera que estoy estudiando hay un Congreso en mi ciudad en el cual soy voluntaria como Staff. He conocido muchisísima gente y adoro a los argentinos, al menos a los que he conocido son preciosos, amables y hablan hasta por los codos. Los colombianos no se quedan atrás... en fin, estoy contenta de tener esta oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas y ver ese choque de culturas. Esa es mi pobre excusa de mi ausencia. Y bueno, respecto a la historia, ya va armando forma entre Hermione y Harry. ¿Creen que veamos más de Draco?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota:** Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _ **Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo...**_

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**  
 **Por LunaHHr**

* * *

No sabía por qué lo hacía. No sabía bien por qué dejaba que ese desconocido me tomara de la cintura y me acercara a su cuerpo. Quizá fue el hecho de que me había gustado que me mirara como si fuera alguien que vale la pena mirar. Quizá fue porque ya había bebido lo suficiente como para dejarme llevar por la música. Quizá fue que ahora las cosas habían tomado una perspectiva diferente para mí y que ya no era más una chica tímida e inocente. Quizá fue que buscaba la manera de destrozarme un poco más la existencia.

—No me divertí mucho, siendo sincera—comentó Luisa mientras llegábamos al salón el lunes siguiente.  
No respondí de inmediato.  
—Literal ustedes fueron a buscar un tipo con el cual bailar. —me acusó con aquellos ojos tan característicos que ponía cada que nos reprendía en algo.  
Alcé las cejas, algo aburrida de sus quejas.  
—Hermione, había momentos mientras bailabas en los que te subías el vestido. Y Coraline parecía una bailarina de cabaret con ganas de bajarle dinero al mejor postor. —dijo despectivamente mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo y tomaba lugar. Éramos las primeras en llegar.  
—No sé qué decir. —dije en tono bajito—No sé por qué lo hice, no me acuerdo muy bien. —mentí, y es que últimamente mentía por todo. A veces, aunque la gente te dijera que estaba lista para escuchar la verdad, no lo estaba. Y por eso había decidido decir sólo lo primordial.  
Rodó los ojos.  
Pero en realidad sí sabía por qué lo había hecho. La realidad era que quería sentirme deseada, quería sentirme sensual y atractiva para alguien que no fueran mis amigos o personas que me veían con cariño. Cedric se la pasaba diciendo que mi "ternura" era lo que más sexy me hacía. ¡Al carajo eso!  
—Hola, chicas—saludó Coraline mientras se sentaba y tras ella venían nuestros otros compañeros—Hola, Hermione, ¿dónde dejaste a tu sugar daddy?—preguntó burlona.  
La fulminé con la mirada.  
—24 años, Coraline. 24 años.  
Se rió a carcajadas, llamando la atención del maestro al entrar.  
—¿Y besa bien?  
—No lo besé.  
—¿No? Se hablaban de tan cerquita que...  
—Y si lo hice qué.  
—Qué malos gustos. ¿No viste con el que yo estaba? Era de la misma edad que el tuyo, pero más guapo.  
Luisa nos mandó a callar con la mirada y yo rebuznaba furia.

 **...**

Era fin de curso así que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban como locos con los exámenes, corrigiendo errores en sus proyectos, puliendo detalles en presentaciones. Todos teníamos el mismo aspecto: ojerosos, despeinados, irritados, malhumorados y estresados. Todos en un nivel distinto y representados en varias formas: algunas chicas no paraban de beber café, otros no paraban de comer chucherías y aquellos que no probaban un bocado de comida, estos últimos eran los que yo menos entendía. La universidad era un caos y todos buscaban con fervor el fin de curso. Algunos estudiantes todavía tenían uso de razón y sensatez y cuando les hablabas contestaban con amabilidad y otros... bueno, no tanto.

Veía a todos ir de un lado a otro, a los chicos de arquitectura con maquetas y planos en sus espaldas. A las chicas de modas con telas y gráficos, los de fisioterapia con apuntes y repitiéndose la información sin descanso y así pasaba con los de nutrición. Los de psicología estaban más relajados, más confiados quizá. Yo no me encontraba entre esos confiados pero tampoco dejaba que todos me vieran a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.  
Me dirigía a mi clase de Neuropsicología cuando vi a Harry Potter discutiendo con una de sus compañeras.  
—Harry, ¿a dónde te llevas el cartel?—le preguntaba Hannah Abbot, una chica de cara amable que había compartido francés conmigo el semestre pasado.  
—Es mío —escuché decir a Harry en la medida que yo me acercaba a ellos.—Lo llevaré a biblioteca.  
Hannah suspiró e ignoró la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el chico.  
—Los demás no hemos visto el cartel. Y tenemos que verlo antes de presentarlos todos.  
Para cuando Harry se volteó sin responderle yo llegué justo a tiempo para que me golpeara con su adorado cartel.  
—¡Cuidado!—gritó Hannah—Hermione—rió después.  
Fulminé a Harry con la mirada.  
—Oportuna como siempre—masculló.  
—Amable como siempre—le contesté y vi que su cartel hablaba sobre la importancia de las mujeres respecto a temas internacionales en la política.  
—¿Interesada?—preguntó burlón al ver mi mirada en su cartel.  
—Demasiado. Creo que a las mujeres se les da poca relevancia en cuanto a escuchar opiniones o teorías.  
Lo vi asentir con la cabeza.  
—Es increíble que eso pase en pleno siglo XXI—concordó conmigo.  
—Supongo que tenemos que seguir luchando para que exista equidad. Mucha gente piensa que las mujeres buscamos un trato especial. Sabemos de sobra que jamás seremos iguales a los hombres. ¡No buscamos eso!—me emocioné un poco—¿Acaso no es problema suficiente con que tengamos que marchar y luchar para buscar un trato equitativo?  
Él me miró con curiosidad mientras una sonrisa de lado se le escapaba.  
—No eres tan insoportable después de todo.  
—Tú sí —me reí mientras apuntaba a Hannah que ya nos había dejado hablando solos. —No fuiste muy amable.  
Rodó los ojos, se acercó un poco a mi y susurró:  
—Lo que pasa es que se quieren colgar de mi trabajo y no lo voy a tolerar. Me pasé noches enteras trabajando en este cartel. Neville me ayudó y juntos lo vamos a exponer.  
—¿Es de las pláticas que estaban hablando unos chicos de Relaciones Internacionales? ¿Hoy?  
Lo vi asentir con la cabeza.  
—Quizá puedas ir y dar tu opinión. Habrá una sección de preguntas y respuestas.—me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
—¿El gran Harry Potter le está pidiendo a la infantil Granger que lo vaya a ver?  
Él frunció las cejas, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.  
—Puedo cambiar de opinión.  
—Trataré de ir.  
—En el auditorio—me avisó—En una hora y media.  
—Trataré de ir—repetí.  
—Te veo ahí, Hermione.  
—Ya qué—musité lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera y como respuesta obtuve una carcajada limpia de su parte. Sin voltear a verlo sonreí y me dirigí por fin a mi clase.

 **.** **.** **.**

No quería meterme en líos. Y cuando digo líos me refiero a que no quería enamorarme nuevamente. No había pasado ni siquiera un año desde el rompimiento con... Draco. No hablaba con él desde enero de ese año, y con Ginny tampoco debido a su repentino interés por mi ex. Había decidido cortar de tajo toda conexión y relación que se refiriera a ellos dos. No había sido nada fácil. Cuando Draco me confesó sus sentimientos por Ginny fue como volver a pasar por el duelo del corazón roto. Y en ese momento fue doble. Me sentía traicionada por mi mejor amiga y me sentía poca cosa para mi ex. Sin embargo, lo sobrelleve. Pero me volví adicta al cigarro.  
Y justo en ese momento estaba en la parte lejana del campus de la escuela. En el área donde se podía fumar, con la mirada perdida y llenando mis pulmones de humo.  
La presentación de Harry me había atrapado por completo. El tono que uso con la audiencia, la seguridad con la que se expresaba y movía las manos. La pasión con la que explicaba el tema y hacía énfasis en los puntos que creía pertinentes o más graves. Tuve que admitirme en ese momento que no sólo me gustaba físicamente sino que intelectualmente también me atraía. Había como una liga elástica que había puesto a su alrededor y que yo iba jalando para alejarme de él, pero con el tiempo la liga iba cediendo. Y sólo había dos opciones: o me rendía y me acercaba o la liga explotaba dejando un caos detrás de sí.  
Le di otra calada a mi cigarro y cerré los ojos. Dejando que mi mente me llevará a los momentos en los que Harry cruzaba mirada conmigo mientras seguía con su ponencia.  
—Fumar causa cáncer—me interrumpió una voz grave. Abrí los ojos para toparme a Harry mirándome con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y su camisa con las mangas arremangadas.  
Qué vista.  
Sonreí desde donde estaba sentada.  
—Eso he escuchado.  
Lo vi mirarme un poco más y se sentó a mi lado, dejando un espacio mínimo.  
—¿Te sobra uno?  
Lo miré sorprendida.  
—Fumar causa cáncer—le recordé burlona, me miró divertido y tendió su mano—Éste es el último.  
—Compartiremos, entonces—dijo al tiempo que me jalaba el cigarro y se lo llevaba a su boca. Verlo fumar era una imagen que siempre se quedaría guardada en mi memoria.  
—A veces eres muy confianzudo.  
—Debes pensar que lo soy con todos.  
Asentí.  
—No sé por qué contigo lo soy. Quizá fue que te he visto tanto en la biblioteca, cruzado miradas unas tantas veces, peleado unas millones...  
Le quité el cigarrillo para darle una calada y sentí que se acercaba para soltar todo el humo en mi cara. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.  
—Eso no es amable.  
—No busco serlo.  
Lo miré fijamente. Ahí estaba esa mirada. Era una mirada parecida al tipo que me había invitado a bailar en el bar. Esa mirada que me hacía sentir guapa, deseada y de cierta manera sensual. Aunque claro, la mirada penetrante de Harry tenía un efecto totalmente efectivo y fuerte en mi mente y cuerpo. No podía seguir mirándolo. No podía o...  
—No voy a negar que me atraes de una forma extraña. —susurró mientras se iba acercando lentamente—Pero te he observado y se nota que no eres como las demás. Y también sé que tienes el corazón roto.  
Fruncí las cejas, soltándole el humo en la cara y siendo mi turno para burlarme de él.  
—No tengo el corazón roto—mentí—Tuve una relación que llegó a su fin. Es todo. No vivo con el fantasma de mi ex.  
Me sentí mal de mentirle, pero no quería que creyera que era la típica niña que no superaba a su primer amor. Podía ser más madura que eso.  
—Nunca me había atraído tanto alguien—dijo ignorando lo que le decía—Nadie había llamado tanto mi atención.  
—¿Debería sentirme halagada?  
Me miró feo.  
—Deberías dejar que termine de hablar.  
Le di el cigarro para que le diera la última calada.  
—Sé que mientes al decir que has superado a ese viejo amor. Te he visto mirar con cierto enojo a las parejas enamoradas que hay en el campus, o como puedes estar un momento riéndote de lo lindo con tus amigas y de la nada tu mirada se pierde y tu sonrisa se borra. Y sé que es eso porque lo he visto en mi mejor amigo Neville. —explicaba tranquilamente mientras apagaba el cigarro y lo ponía junto a sus zapatos para mirarme nuevamente—He visto las señales, los "síntomas" —dijo serio pero con un poco de ironía en su voz—A lo largo de mi vida he visto distintos tipos de dolor. Y tú tienes uno de ellos.  
—¿Y tú?—pregunté curiosa.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Yo? Yo me voy a enamorar de ti aún sabiendo el riesgo de que nunca dejes ir ese amor por tu ex.  
Y sin darme tiempo a responderle, me tomó de la barbilla para besarme.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas de autor : **Y bueno, he decidido subir los dos que ya tengo listos porque después no tendré tiempo. ¿Qué piensan? Espero que sea de su agrado. Buena semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**J.K. Rowling**_ , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Distintos** **tipos** **de** **dolor**  
Por Luna **HHr**  
 **Capitulo** **VII** : Recuerdos del presente pasado

La música iba inundando todo el auto, las ventanas estaban hasta abajo por lo que el aire se colaba y nos despeinaba a todos. Pensé en ese momento que había sido tonto de mi parte creer que no iba a ser buena idea salir con Ron y sus amigos. Fue un alivio para mí. Recordé la primera vez que salí con todos ellos.

 _Mi rompimiento con Draco era reciente, y Ron ya había regresado de su viaje y no había querido dejarme sola. El buen Ron. Todo hubiera sido más fácil para mi si me hubiera enamorado de él desde el principio, pero las cosas no funcionaban así... lamentablemente._

 _—Es una fiesta muy cerca de tu casa—me decía Ron al celular con voz implorante. —Primero iremos a cenar y luego a la fiesta._

 _—¿Quiénes? —pregunté casi a regañadientes, sintiéndome miserable y sin ganas de salir._

 _—Seamus Finnegan, Susan Bones y su novio Dean Thomas, quizá vaya Cedric Diggory, tú y yo._

 _—¿Y cómo? ¿En metro? —dije incrédula. Poniendo más peros para que él se desesperara y dejara de insistir._

 _Pero rió al otro lado del celular._

 _—En taxi, cabeza hueca. Seamus y yo te veremos en la puerta de tu casita._

 _Lo pensé durante unos segundos, me levanté, me vi en el espejo que tenía en mi cuarto y mi reflejo me imploró que hiciera algo al respecto. Eso no podía quedarse así. Suspiré._

 _—De acuerdo, Ron. Iré._

 _Lo escuché darme un gritito de aprobación._

 _—Te veo a las 8:00. Ponte más guapa._

 _Y sin esperar respuesta, me colgó._

 _Vi el reloj y marcaban las 6:40, tenía tiempo para arreglarme. Fui directo a mi closet y agarré el primer vestido que vi después de darme un baño, en el cual me había demorado más de lo usual por lo que me tuve que apurar._

 _Genial, pensé cuando vi mi reflejo. Buena idea usar el mismo vestido que tenías cuando él terminó todo. Genial._

 _Quise cambiarme, pero la bocina de un auto anunció su llegada. Gemí por lo alto, tomé mis llaves y mi celular y me dispuse a bajar._

 _—Demasiado puntual—dije a modo de saludo._

 _—Hola a ti también, Hermione. ¡Ya sé! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —decía sarcástico Seamus mientras el taxi avanzaba._

 _Rodé los ojos._

 _—Honestamente, ¿me vas a decir que me extrañaste? —bromeé._

 _—Es un milagro que te dejes ver, debo decir —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—Jamás saliste demasiado con nosotros porque estabas demasiado ocupada con Señor Perf..._

 _—Seamus, no. —lo cortó de tajo Ron, enviándole una mirada de que se callara. Eso me enojó de sobremanera._

 _—Hey, hey—intervine, haciendo gestos con mis manos como si no fuera la gran cosa. —Seamus tiene razón, Ron. No salía con nadie más porque estaba demasiado ocupada con mi ex. Pero eso ya no sucederá.—dije fingiendo que no me afectaba en nada._

 _—Porque ya no tienes novio. —susurró Seamus y Ron lo golpeó._

 _Muy a mi pesar, me reí. Me agradaba su sinceridad._

 _Al bajarnos del taxi, había una tienda que vendía cosas a las 24hrs. Seamus se palmeó los bolsillos haciendo un gesto de molestia._

 _—Se me han olvidado los cigarros, colega—dijo como si fuera la peor noticia._

 _Ron se encogió de hombros._

 _—No importa. Hermione no fuma y quizá le moleste el humo—dijo Ron mientras cruzábamos la avenida para ir al restaurante._

 _—Jamás los he probado, quizá hoy sea el día de probarlos—dije como si nada. Ron me miró escéptico y a Seamus se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _—Primero cenemos, pequeña saltamontes, y luego veremos de qué estás hecha—aconsejó Seamus mientras llegábamos al lugar y pedíamos una mesa. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario._

 _—No es como si fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo, ¿eh?_

 _—Para algunos sí. —contraatacó—Para mi es un arte._

 _—Eres un idiota—me reí._

 _—Hermione, tan amable como siempre—dijo Cedric, que ya nos esperaba en una mesa del lugar._

 _Sonreí de lado al verlo, se paró para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y luego agarrar la silla para que yo me pudiera sentar. Tantas atenciones de su parte me aturdieron. Recuerdo haberle enviado una mirada significativa a Ron, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, viendo el menú._

 _El restaurante era al aire libre, y estaba adornado por una hilera de focos que colgaban por todo el lugar. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera color clara y el césped verde y húmedo eran una combinación excelente. El clima era adecuado para esa noche._

 _Pronto Susan y Dean llegaron al lugar, con las manos entrelazadas y sonrisas algo tontas. Fruncí el entrecejo ante ese hecho. La velada pasó sin problema alguno. Lo único incómodo fue que Cedric no dejaba de mirarme. Y todos ahí sabían que había terminado recientemente una relación de casi toda la vida, pero nadie había preguntado nada al respecto. De seguro Ron les había pedido que dejaran el tema por la paz._

 _—De acuerdo, —dijo Dean mientras Miraba su celular—La fiesta es cerca de la casa de Hermione, ¿qué les parece si vamos caminando?_

 _Todos asintieron con la cabeza._

 _—¿Y no habrá problema que lleguemos sin invitación?_

 _Dean negó con la cabeza._

 _—Habrá tanta gente que ni siquiera lo notará._

 _Susan me envió una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, y Cedric se posó a mi lado mientras caminábamos, más adelante vi que Ron nos lanzaba una mirada pero se quedó platicando con Seamus._

 _—¿Qué tal te trata la universidad?_

 _—Mejor que muchas personas—contesté con sinceridad y lo vi reírse._

 _—Eso es bueno, supongo._

 _—Supongo. —me encogí de hombros—¿Y tú?_

 _—Igual. Me encanta mi carrera, estoy muy feliz, y Cho es increíble conmigo también._

 _Le sonreí con sinceridad, pero sin saber muy bien qué decir. Y de pronto, comenzó a llover haciendo que todos corriéramos a refugiarnos a algún lugar techado. Cedric me tomó del codo para que no me cayera, y sin saber muy bien por qué reí divertida por primera vez desde hace un mes._

—Hermione—me llamó el Ron del presente—¿Hermione?

Enfoqué mi mirada en sus ojos azules. Se rió un poco y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Te preguntaba si vas a querer un poco de _kush*_ , pero si antes de fumarla ya estás perdida...

Lo golpeé en el pecho, ganándome una cara de dolor en el proceso.

—Sí—dije—Voy a fumar.

Llegamos al bosque donde varios chicos hacían juntas clandestinas. Nosotros ya teníamos nuestro lugar ahí, y eso era genial ya que había demasiada gente y no podías ni sentarte.

—De acuerdo, iré por la pipa entonces—dijo Seamus mientras se iba corriendo. Ron se sentó junto a mi, nuestras chamarras chocaban ligeramente. Lo miré de reojo. Su aspecto físico había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Primero cuando salimos aquella vez y me invitaron a fumar y me hice adicta, luego un par de veces más hasta que llegó diciembre y Cedric y yo comenzamos a "salir". Ron se había enojado con nosotros y me había dejado de hablar. La siguiente vez que lo vi él había bajado tanto de peso que estaba irreconocible. Se había puesto hacer ejercicio y lucía bastante atractivo.

—¿Qué pasó con ese tal Harry? —preguntó de la nada, mirándome con una sonrisa de lado y mirada acusatoria. No respondí, me limité a encogerme de hombros. —Hermione, no parabas de hablar de él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Me besó—confesé. Lo vi alzar las cejas.

—¿Y luego?

—Salí huyendo.

Ron dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué te da miedo?

No respondí.

—Hermione, no puedes tenerle miedo al amor simplemente porque un patán te rompió el corazón. Imagínate como estaría yo por las tantas veces que tú me has roto el mío.

—Distintos tipos de dolor—murmuré recordando las palabras de Harry. —Deberías salir con esa chica que mencionaste la otra vez. Bastante atractiva.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado encontrar a alguien que es casi todo lo que buscas pero al final no es? —preguntó nostálgico el chico mientras miraba la enorme fogata del lugar. Y no pude evitar pensar en Cedric.

—Sí.

—Pues así fue con ella.

Puse mi mano en su hombro, mostrándole mi apoyo.

—No cambies de tema, necia. Deberías darte una oportunidad con él.

Pero gracias al cielo, antes de que pudiera responder, Seamus llegó con la pipa y con un encendedor en la mano, y por supuesto, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡He llegado! —dijo contento—Dean, Susan, llamen a Ernie y a Rose.

Sin pararme de mi lugar tomé la pipa, me la puse en la boca y con mi otra mano prendí el encendedor para quemar la hierba y poder aspirar, sostener lo más posible y luego exhalarlo con tranquilidad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Al principio no se sentía mucho el efecto, pero conforme pasaban los minutos mi corazón se aceleraba y ya no podía manejar bien mis extremidades. Miré a Ron con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y sus ojos rojos me indicaron que él igual ya estaba drogado.

La música se escuchaba fuerte, mi cuerpo se sentía diferente y si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarme a la perfección que me encontraba volando por el espacio exterior, esquivando estrellas brillantes y volando muy lejos de la tierra. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que abrí los ojos y ya no me encontraba en ese bosque con todos mis amigos. Tampoco era de noche, y no había frío.

 _—Hermione, ¿por qué siempre me tienes que traer a éstas cosas aburridas? —preguntó un Draco con las cejas fruncidas mientras me tomaba de la mano—Cariño, ¿por qué me miras así? —me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él, pero yo no quería mirarlo. Miré a mi alrededor, percatándome con pánico de que estábamos en una tipo papelería esperando algo. Había calor y yo llevaba unos shorts. Y así como aparecí en ese lugar, al momento en el que abrí los ojos nuevamente, ahora estábamos en mi habitación._

 _Draco me besaba el cuello con desesperación mientras iba quitándome la blusa que llevaba en la papelería, gemía mi nombre levemente mientras se dirigía a besarme el abdomen. Cerré los ojos por inercia y me arqueé, para luego abrazarlo con las piernas y tomar su rostro para mirarlo._

 _—Draco—murmuré sin poder creerlo. Me miraba con deseo, me miraba con amor, me miraba como si nunca hubiera querido terminar con lo nuestro y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que eran recuerdos._

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, para abrirlos y encontrarme con Ron mirándome con preocupación. Me lancé a sus brazos cuando me percaté de su presencia.

—Tuve un muy mal viaje—admití mientras me reía—Creo que tenías razón con eso de que los efectos dependen mucho de tu estado de ánimo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Seamus tocándome la frente. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Malos recuerdos, es todo.

—Tú celular no ha dejado de sonar—me dijo Susan tendiéndomelo. Dejé de abrazar a Ron para tomar el celular y percatarme de que era un número desconocido, estaba dispuesta a guardarlo cuando sonó otra vez. Me alejé un poco del ruido, fijándome de que Ron y Seamus no quitaban la mirada de mi, preocupados. Les envié una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlos.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté dudosa.

—Granger.

Me congelé. ¿Seguiría en ese mal viaje? Quise gritar. Definitivamente no volvería a fumar hierba. Me robaba la seguridad.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos.

No supe qué contestar.

—¿Quién habla? —fruncí las cejas y me toqué la frente. _Idiota_ , pensé.

—Draco, por supuesto, ¿no reconoces mi voz?

—Hay demasiado ruido. ¿Qué quieres? —dije hosca.

—Verte.

No respondí de inmediato.

—¿Para qué?

— _Te extraño_.

 **...**

Caminé por los pasillos de mi escuela con la mirada en los suelos. Tenía resaca de tanto humo de la noche anterior. No tenía clase hasta dentro de dos horas por lo que me dirigía a mi auto para poder dormir un poco, ya que la biblioteca estaba hasta reventar... y no quería toparme con cierto azabache, pero... oh, sorpresa.

—Estás evitándome.

Arrugué la frente, fingiendo extrañeza.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estás así porque te besé y te dije que...

Pero no dejé que terminara, había tirado mi mochila al asfalto, rodeado su cuello con mis manos y estampado mi boca contra la suya. Sentí como sus manos me tomaban de la cintura y me acercaban a él. Su barba me raspaba de una manera agradable cada que movíamos nuestras cabezas para profundizar el beso... beso que continuo hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa y dormir ahí?

Me miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Vivo solo.

—Mejor.

Me miró doblemente extrañado.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que estamos saliendo.

Su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa de lado, tocándome la mejilla y poniendo uno de mis rizos en su lugar.

—¿Y te costó un fin de semana completo decírmelo?

—En realidad, me costó una llamada de mi ex.

Frunció las cejas.

—¿Puedo pedir una explicación?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Salí con unos amigos, que te voy a presentar, por cierto, y me llamó, me dijo que quería verme, le pregunté por qué y me dijo que me extrañaba.

—¿Y luego? —insisitió.

—Luego le colgué y pensé en ti. —me miró nuevamente extrañado, y yo asentí con la cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Pensé en ese beso que me diste y lo que dijiste antes de que no lo he superado. Sólo pude pensar en ti cuando me dijo que me extrañaba, y supuse que eso significaba algo, y ahora que te besé lo comprobé. Me gustas, Harry, y quiero estar contigo.

Él me miró ladeando su cabeza y acercando su frente a la mía.

—Estás completamente loca, ¿sabías?

—Lo sé.

—Y yo estoy completamente loco por ti.

—Lo dejarás de estar cuando me conozcas realmente. —le amenacé.

—Estaré más loco si es posible.

—No te emociones ni te hagas grandes expectativas respecto a mi persona—le dije seriamente, y me sonrió nuevamente—Es tan raro verte sonreír. —confesé.

—Es lo que provocas—se encogió de hombros, jalándome para besarme nuevamente—¿Y si ambos faltamos a clases hoy? Una vez al año no hace daño, ¿eh?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, Potter. Las clases que tengo hoy me gustan más que tú.

Soltó una risita.

—Bien, no iba a faltar aún así. Tengo examen, sólo tanteaba el terreno.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, besándome la frente.  
Lo miré divertida, abriendo la puerta de mi auto.  
—¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti, chico misterioso? —le pregunté cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto.  
Lo vi alzar las cejas, exhalando aire divertido.  
—Temo no gustarte más si ya no soy misterioso para ti. —confesó fingiendo tristeza, y yo solté una risotada.

Las dos horas siguientes nos la pasamos sumamente entretenidos cambiando información del otro. Y fue sensacional.

 _Agosto 29._

Corría con rapidez por todo el campo, mis piernas exigían que yo me detuviera pero sabía que no era buena idea. Seguí corriendo, respirando como se debía para no cansarme tanto. Inhalé, exhalé repetidas veces. Me detuve bajo un árbol que daba una gran sombra. El calor era intenso y había olvidado llevar mi botella de agua. Me apoyé en mis rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, me acomodé bien los audífonos mientras me dirigía al pasto y me dejaba caer.

El sol me daba de lleno en el rostro, el cual sentía caliente y sudoroso. Imaginé la cara que pondría Harry al verme ahí echada y sonreí automáticamente. Estaba a punto de levantarme para irme cuando sentí que el sol ya no estaba más ahí. Puse una de mis manos como gorra, y con ojos entrecerrados miré qué pasaba.

Y ahí estabas.

—Hola.—dijiste con voz agitada, tenias ropa deportiva y la frente perlada de sudor. Tus ojos grises se veían más oscuros que de costumbre.  
No pude responderte. De repente recordé qué fecha era, y en dónde estábamos.  
Un año había pasado desde que todo se fue a la mierda.

Malditas jugadas enfermas las que el destino daba.

—Me colgaste ese día. —me miraste divertido, sonriendo de lado. No sabes lo mucho que te odié por haberme dado la misma mirada que me dabas cuando estábamos juntos y éramos felices. Me hiciste sentir como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguiéramos juntos.

—Debo irme—murmuré mientras me levantaba y tuviste el atrevimiento de tomarme del codo para ayudarme, me solté con algo de brusquedad.—Lo siento,—volví a murmurar sin verte a los ojos—eso fue más brusco de lo que pretendía.  
Reíste ligeramente, negando con la cabeza, y mirándome de manera divertida.

—No deberías sorprenderte de encontrarme en un parque que queda relativamente cerca a mi casa—dijo como si nada, quitándose los audífonos al ver que yo hacía lo mismo.  
—No creí que coincidiéramos precisamente hoy —dije de manes significativa, pero estaba segura de que él no tendría idea. Jamás la tenía.  
No dejaste de mirarme cuando te acomodaste tus platinados cabellos, y diste un suspiro.  
—Un año, ¿eh?  
Entrecerré los ojos, incrédula.  
—Debo confesar que yo vine aquí a propósito—dijo algo serio—Hace un año vine aquí a correr, y pensar mil cosas.  
—Dejarme fue una de ellas —dije sarcástica, sonriéndole divertida.  
—No te dejé, Hermione...  
Rodé los ojos.  
—Adiós, Malfoy—dije despidiéndome. Ya había avanzando varios pasos, ¿sabes? Estaba ya fuera de tu alcance, estaba fuera de tus engaños, de tus mentiras, de tus encantos y frases cursis baratas...

¿Por qué tuviste que tomarme de la mano y decir...?

— _Te extraño_.

Luna **HHr**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a la mala como superar un viejo amor, y cómo hay otras personas que sufren igual o más que ella. Es un mundo alternativo al de Hogwarts. Espero sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente distinto a lo que he escrito antes ya que la historia no gira en torno en dos enamorados que no pueden o no deben estar juntos. Es algo más bien crudo y rudo. Trataré de usar a todos los personajes de esta increíble saga. El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen son más largos. Si estás aquí, gracias.

 _Disfruten_ _de_ _la_ _historia_ , _como_ _yo_ _lo_ _he_ _hecho_ _escribiendo.._.

 **Distintos tipos de dolor**  
 **Por** Luna **HHr**  
 **VIII**

Demonios, pensé al ver la interminable fila de autos que aguardaban su turno para avanzar hacia la avenida o doblar hacia otro lado. Refunfuñé un par de palabras más y golpeé con mis pulgares el volante de mi auto. Lunes por la mañana, al fin la última semana de vacaciones para entrar a un nuevo curso escolar.  
¿Por eso todos estaban como locos? Aunque bueno, yo había entrado desde hace dos semanas a la escuela nuevamente. Le subí el volumen a la música y tarareé la canción que ponían en la radio, hasta que comenzó la otra.

 _Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and Night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together_

Me reí amargamente, poniéndole el volumen a un nivel normal y tratando a toda costa de evitar los flashbacks que esa canción me traía, pero era imposible.

Draco me miraba con diversión refulgiendo de sus ojos, para luego tirarme un cojín de lleno en la cara para que se riera de mis gestos y me jalara de la cintura para atraerme hacia él. No le importó que estuviera tratando de zafarme de su agarre, me acorraló con ambas manos a lado de mi cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al escuchar qué canción comenzaba.  
— _And_ _you_ _say_ _you_ _belong_ _to_ _me_ —canturreaba mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello — _Imagine_ _how_ _the_ _world could_ _be_ , _so very fine_ , _so happy_ _together_ —seguía mientras adoptaba gestos que pretendían ser seductores, y yo no podía más que reír a carcajadas.  
—Basta, arruinarás la canción —me quejé, mientras lo tomaba del rostro para voltearlo y quedarme sentada en su estómago.  
— _I_ _can't_ _see_ _me_ _lovin_ ' _nobody_ _but_ _you_ —me tocó la nariz, guiñándome un ojo — _for_ _all_ _my_ _life_ —me tomó de las caderas, cambiando la mirada a una más juguetona y atrevida. —Es nuestra canción, amor —me susurró al oído cuando se incorporó y nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos. —Te amo.

Abrí los ojos de repente, maldiciendo por lo bajo al haberme dejado llevar tan lejos. La canción seguía en la parte del coro y pequeños pedazos de recuerdos aparecían en cada parpadeo, y el maldito tráfico seguía estancado.

 _The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together_

Draco besándome el cuello.  
Besándome los hombros.  
Besándome la boca.  
Draco quitándome la blusa lentamente, el sujetador.  
Draco gimiendo mi nombre.  
Draco diciéndome te amo.  
Diciéndome que estaríamos juntos por siempre.  
Draco haciéndome el amor.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera olvidar lo último que había pasado entre nosotros: El día que me lo topé en el parque, donde me había dicho que me extrañaba. Había salido corriendo sin decirle palabra y gracias al cielo no me había seguido. Desde eso no me había molestado o intentado buscar.

Dos semanas.

Miré mi reloj y vi que estaba a tiempo, el tráfico avanzaba con lentitud, tomé el café que tenía en el porta vasos y casi me quemo la lengua al ingerirlo tan rápido. Ese día Harry y los demás chicos de su carrera tenían visitas de varias personas importantes con asuntos respectos a su licenciatura. Hablando con él un día antes se le escuchaba emocionado, incluso todos irían con trajes elegantes para esas visitas. Y la verdad, es que ya moría de ganas por verlo. Lo extrañaba. Y las cosas entre nosotros estaban funcionando de maravilla. Aún no había dado el paso de que conociera a mis padres, porque no me sentía segura o dispuesta a involucrar a una pareja tanto con mi familia nuevamente. La separación era difícil para todos, no sólo para mí.

No le conté que me había topado a Draco en el parque, ni que me había dicho que me extrañaba o que yo había estado recordando tanto nuestros momentos juntos. Era algo que no merecía la pena decir en voz alta. Hasta ese punto, estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de tener esos recuerdos en la mente, pero también estaba segura de que ya no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Y que cada día lo amaba menos.

 **...**

—Granger —dijo alguien con voz seria detrás mío y yo aventé mis llaves por los aires.  
Vi que sus manos tomaban las llaves con rapidez y me las tendían nuevamente.  
—¿Tú? —gemí por lo bajo, esperando a que no escuchara la preocupación en mi voz —¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras veía hacia todos lados.  
Draco sonrió con superioridad.  
—Me invitaron a responder unas cuantas preguntas de los chicos de Relaciones Internacionales.  
—¿Tú? —pregunté perpleja, guardando mis llaves en una de mis bolsas de mi bata y acomodando la mochila en mi hombro. —¿No eres muy joven como para decirles a otros que hacer? —inquirí comenzando a caminar hacia los edificios, no me agradaba la idea de quedarme a solas con él y que alguien pudiera irle con un chisme a Harry.  
—Ouch, Granger —dijo tocándose el pecho, fingiendo pesar. —Sabes que mi familia ha estado en negocios con gente de todo el mundo, y que mi padre me ha enseñado de todo eso desde que yo era un niño. —explicaba emocionado, pegándose a mi hombro, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su loción.  
Me alejé por instinto.  
—Entonces, uno de los maestros de aquí es amigo de mi padre —se encogió de hombros —Y le sugirió que quizá yo podría dar uno que otro consejo o simplemente contarles mi experiencia. Aparte él no podía venir ya que no está en el país.

Fruncí las cejas. ¿Qué había pasado ahora para que Draco me contara ese tipo de cosas como si fuéramos íntimos amigos? ¿Por qué cuando yo le pedí que fuéramos amigos me lo había negado y ahora él venía a decirme que me extrañaba, se metía a mi universidad y aparte compartía esa emoción conmigo?  
—Vaya —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
Draco frunció la boca, percatándose de mi repentina incomodidad.  
—¿Estarás presente? Me dijeron que es en el auditorio principal —dijo un poco más serio.  
Lo miré por primera vez.  
—Sí —contesté llanamente.  
Sonrió nuevamente, recuperando la confianza que había perdido debido a mi falta de interés.  
—¿Entonces los de salud también estarán presente?  
—No —contesté mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi edificio donde tendría clases.—El auditorio está por ahí —señalé con mi mano —son esas dos puertas blancas y altas.  
—¿Sólo tú iras de salud? ¿Por qué? —ignoró mis indicaciones, acercándose a mi y poniendo una mano en la puerta para impedir que la abriera.  
—Digamos que tengo un interés personal. —contesté sonriéndole por primera vez, quitando su mano con la mía para que pudiera pasar.

No era mi intención a que sonara como una insinuación hacia él.  
No era mi intención dejarlo a él con una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada coqueta.  
No era mi intención voltear a verlo antes de entrar al salón y sentirme extraña al ver esa reacción en él.  
No era mi intención.

 **...**

Harry corrió al verme, abrazándome y tirando mi mochila al suelo para darme vueltas en el aire mientras me besaba la cara y el cuello.  
—Gracias por escaparte de tu clase —susurró al bajarme al suelo, tomándome de la cintura y acariciándome la mejilla con su pulgar —Sé que hoy te daban los temas de tus exámenes, pero realmente necesito que estés presente para que me vaya bien. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte —me guiñó el ojo, besándome con ganas.  
Le sonreí aturdida, tomando mi mochila nuevamente solo para que él la tomara y se la pusiera a los hombros, tomándome de la mano para guiarme adentro del auditorio. Harry llevaba su traje, con la corbata perfectamente puesta y sus pantalones bien planchados. Sus lentes limpios, su barba impecable y una actitud envidiable. Nunca lo había visto ser tan amable y risueño con todos.

—Das un poco de miedo, ¿sabías? —le dije cuando nos sentamos en la primera fila del lugar. Me gané una mirada de pocos amigos de su parte para luego besarme la frente.  
—Vendrá gente importante. —me contó en voz baja. —Gente de consulados de varios países, de instituciones extranjeras y políticos importantes. —me besó la mano y luego hizo una mueca —Y creo que uno que otro de los hijos de estos funcionarios. —rodó los ojos, algo mosqueado —Sinceramente se me hace una tontería, el que le den crédito a estos niñatos simplemente por haber nacido en una cuna de oro, ¡eso no les da experiencia! —bufó molesto y yo quería darme un tiro por la ironía —Incluso hay uno en particular que me ha sacado de quicio —dijo con desagrado —Tiene pinta de "mírame y no me toques".  
¿Habría posibilidad de que fuera él?  
Seguí escuchando a Harry con atención, viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas.  
—Su padre no pudo venir porque tuvo junta con un funcionario de Estambul —dijo como si nada —Y su hijo ha venido a representarle de cierta forma, pero si me preguntas —murmuró con las cejas fruncidas —el chico no tiene idea de que hablaremos hoy.  
—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que crearás una riña con este misterioso ser humano?  
Me sonrió con malicia.  
—Me conoces tanto —sonrió de lado, besándome la mejilla y pasando un brazo para abrazarme y besarme la frente. —Pero no haré nada que manche mi curriculum.  
—Jamás dije eso, Harry —me separé un poco, frunciendo las cejas —Sé de sobra que tú puedes aniquilar a alguien diplomáticamente. Por eso me hice tu novia, por miedo a ti.  
Rió con ganas, pero luego se puso serio y yo volteé a ver qué pasaba.  
Draco estaba ahí, hablando con varios chicos y chicas a su alrededor pero enviándonos miradas de vez en cuando. Dejé de mirarlo para enfocar mi mirada en Harry, quién lucia algo tenso. Le toqué la barba para hacer que me mirara, su quijada se relajó cuando nuestros ojos se toparon.  
—Ese es el que me crispa los nervios—siseó de mala gana, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.  
Miré nuevamente para fijarme que Draco sonreía amablemente a uno de los profesores que se le habían acercado. Luego miré a Harry, tenía que decirle.  
—Harry,—lo llamé, relamiéndome los labios en el proceso—creo que hay algo que...  
—¡Oh, el profesor Lang!—me interrumpió, besándome rápido en los labios—Debe estar buscándome—se paró del lugar, mirándome emocionado—Comenzaremos en pocos minutos, ya vengo.  
—Iré por un café—le avisé.  
—¿Para no dormirte en el proceso?  
—Me has pillado—dije bromista, ganándome un beso en la frente y una mirada feliz.  
Suspiré, dejé mi mochila en la silla que ocuparía después y me dirigí al otro lado del auditorio por un café bien cargado.  
¿Podría Harry odiar un poco más a Draco después de que le dijera que era mi ex? Posiblemente, sí. Era increíble como ambos se tenían cierta rivalidad sin antes conocerse.

Fruncí el ceño mientras esperaba que el agua caliente llenara mi vaso, revisé mi celular para ver los mensajes que tenía: Luna, Ron y mis compañeras de la escuela. Tendría que contestarles hasta que acabara todo ese evento o Harry me mataría por estar distraída en el celular.

—Entonces es él ese interés personal—murmuró Draco mientras agarraba un vaso para servirse café, haciéndome saltar del susto.  
Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Así es.

Asintió con la cabeza, tendiéndome el vaso y poniendo el suyo en su lugar. Fijé mi vista por todos lados pero no había pista de Harry, quizá había subido a la planta alta a ayudar con la proyección que pondrían. El auditorio comenzaba a llenarse y varios iban por su café o alguna galleta.

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó sin mirarme, agarrando su vaso y quitándome el sobrecito de la azúcar que ya había logrado abrir.

—¿Te importa? —contesté con otra pregunta y de mala gana, tomando otro sobre de azúcar para no discutir con él.

—No te estaría preguntando—se encogió de hombros, tomando el botecito de crema y luego un palillo para revolver su café.

Lo miré extrañada.

—No te gusta el café—lo acusé.  
Me miró con los labios apretados, soplando con elegancia su café.

—¿Es el mismo que dijiste que te gustaba aquella vez que hablamos?

Fruncí las cejas, totalmente confundida. ¿Hablar? ¿Él y yo?  
Rodó los ojos, mostrándose impaciente.

—Dijiste que no querías que Ronald Weasley mal interpretara las cosas contigo—explicó vagamente—Y le dijiste que te gustaba otra persona, te dije que no tenías que mentir y me dijiste que no habías mentido. —alzó las cejas levemente, tomando un sorbo precavido de su café.  
Sin saber por qué, me enojé muchísimo.

—Es increíble que durante nuestra relación jamás recordaras las cosas importantes—reclamé en un susurro—pero justo ahora sí recuerdas todo.

—Me ofendí.

Abrí la boca, incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Estás demente?—alcé la voz, haciendo que dos o tres personas voltearan a vernos.

—Granger—me advirtió, acercándose un poco a mi.

—Granger nada, Malfoy. Maldita sea —gruñí—¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? ¿Quién te crees?

—Hablemos afuera.

—No iré a ningún maldito lugar contigo. Solo necesito que te quede bien claro que no voy a caer en tus malditos juegos nunca más. —murmuré enojada, nublándome la razón de coraje.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido, tomándome del antebrazo para sacarme de ahí, pero me resistí.

—Me llamas un día de la nada para decir que me extrañas—le recordé con voz casi ahogada debido al enojo—Luego, me lo repites cuando nos topamos en el parque...

—Creo que lo has mal interpretado—dijo mirando al suelo.

Sentía que mis cejas casi se juntaban de lo fruncido que traía el ceño. Solté una risita exasperada.

—¿Eres idiota, Malfoy?

—Estás haciendo una escena, Granger.

—¡Me importa una mierda!

—¿A tu novio igual?

Oh, no, Harry.

Fijé mi vista para verlo ocupado hablando con varios funcionarios cerca del podio. Se veía serio, elegante y formal. Tan bello.  
Vi a Draco quien me miraba curioso, y alzó las cejas para indicarme que saliéramos. Lo hice a regañadientes.

—Cuando te dije que te extrañaba—comenzó hablar una vez que estuvimos fuera del auditorio, a unos pasos de ahí pero a la vista de todos—me refería a que te extraño como amiga... No como otra cosa.—me explicó con ojos apenados.

Rodé los ojos, aún más furiosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Me extrañas como amiga?

Tuvo el valor de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, esperanzado.

—¿Y las veces que yo te dije que te necesitaba más como un amigo que como una ex pareja, Malfoy?—grité enojada, empujándolo levemente del pecho—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza para venir como si nada a decirme que me extrañas y contarme las cosas como si entre nosotros nunca hubiera pasado nada?

Bajó la vista, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Te llevaste todo de mi, Malfoy—gruñí—¿Dónde estaba mi "amigo" cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Qué habías dicho cuando te pedí que fuéramos amigos? —le pregunté, sin obtener respuesta —¡Contéstame, Malfoy! ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero no contestó, se limitó a mirarme con ojos apenados y arrepentidos. Nada nuevo en él.

—¡Dijiste que ya habías pasado de página! ¡Dijiste que había sido una bonita etapa pero que no era para siempre! ¿Luego qué hiciste?

Sentía que la furia corría por mis venas, por todo mi sistema queriéndolo destrozar. En ese momento solo había rencor, coraje y odio por él.

—¡Me mandaste mensajes para decirme que estabas enamorado de mi mejor amiga!—reclamé—¡También me la quitaste! ¡La confundiste con tu cursilería barata! ¡Le hiciste creer que la amabas cuando en realidad tú no amas a nadie, Malfoy! ¡Porque tú no sabes amar!

—Las cosas no son como tú crees... Yo, —titubeó—realmente quiero a Ginny.

Rodé los ojos, riendo amargamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces,—respiré tratando de tranquilizarme—¿puedo saber por qué la insistencia de volver a mi vida?

Me miró con ojos ligeramente llorosos.

—Te extraño, Granger, incluso ahora que me has dicho todas esas cosas horribles yo...

—¿Horribles? ¡Sólo he dicho lo que has hecho!

Abrió la boca para cerrarla nuevamente.

—La tienes a ella, Malfoy. Ella será tu amiga, yo, te repito, no voy a caer en tus jueguitos. Se acabó. Tú lo terminaste y yo mantengo ese acuerdo.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero como siempre, no dijo nada.

—Con permiso.

Y antes de que pudiera irme me tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que lo dejara.

—Nadie me entiende como tú lo hiciste.

Lo miré furiosa.

—Realmente necesito de alguien que me escuche.

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiéndome tentada en lanzarle un puñetazo.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda, Malfoy.

Me solté de su agarre con brusquedad y con pasos rápidos entré al auditorio, topándome con Neville.

—Hey, Granger—me saludó con su particular sonrisa alegre, que rápidamente cambió al ver la mía de desagrado—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te peleaste con Harry? ¿Por eso te estaba buscando?

—¡No!—negué, cambiando mi semblante a uno más amable y tranquilo, busqué a Harry con la mirada,—tuve que salir para arreglar un asunto, pero ya está—le expliqué mientras nos adentrábamos al lugar.

—Oh, bueno —se calmó—Ahí está Harry—apuntó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cómplice a la cual respondí con una tímida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Neville dijo: ¡Oh, Malfoy! —lo llamó, y yo cerré los ojos disgustada. —¡Aquí!

Draco se acercó con pesadez, pero sonriendo amable cuando llegó a nosotros.

—Me pidieron que le dijera que su lugar es en la primera fila—le avisó Neville con educación. Me miró a mi y luego al rubio—Eh, Hermione, él es Draco Malfoy, hijo de un importante funcionario de Londres—miré incómoda al susodicho —Malfoy, ella es una amiga que ama todo este tipo de eventos y en extremo inteligente.

Draco me ofreció la mano que con desgana tomé, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Un gusto, Granger.

Neville frunció las cejas, confundido.

—¿Se conocen?

Fulminé a Draco con la mirada.

—No.

—Sí.

Neville nos miró extrañado. Draco disfrutaba de la situación y yo quería matarlo.

—Escuché que le dijeran así por uno de los profesores—explicó Draco suavemente, sonriendo y luego disculpándose para retirarse de ahí.

—Engreído—murmuré solo para mí,  
pero escuché a Neville soltar una risita.

—Harry ha dicho lo mismo.

 **...**

Me di cuenta que Draco se sentaba justo frente a mí, yo me había tenido que cambiar a la segunda fila debido a que un funcionario había decidido traer a su esposa de ultimo minutitos y mi lugar fue para ella. No tuve problema en dárselo, desde la segunda fila veía perfectamente. La ceremonia comenzó con Neville como maestro del evento, diciendo uno que otro chiste político que sacó más de una carcajada por parte de su audiencia.

—Se pasó una noche en vela buscando chistes referentes a la constitución, leyes y acuerdos entre lis países —susurró Harry a mi lado, con una sonrisa ladina. —No le está yendo nada mal, ¿eh?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole solamente. No quería hablar porque sabía que ese rubio estaba pendiente de lo que decíamos, más de una ocasión lo había visto ladear la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

—Harry, —susurré mirándolo con un poco de nervios. Me devolvió la mirada con las cejas fruncidas.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde te habías metido?—preguntó de repente, escuchando los chistes de Neville y las risas de fondo, y aún con todo ese ruido sabía que él trataba de escuchar.

—Salí a resolver un asunto pendiente.

Me miró con suspicacia. Él siempre sabía, y nuevamente me miró, esta vez fijamente. Pude ver en sus ojos el miedo de que yo pudiera estar mintiéndole, veía como se debatía entre seguir insistiendo en el tema o simplemente dejarlo ir y perderse en mi mirada.  
—No estás diciéndome algo.—masculló entre dientes, aplaudiendo a la par de todos cuando el Embajador de México subió al podio.

—No es el momento—respondí mientras aplaudía, sabía que mi rostro lucía consternado.—Traté de decirte.

—Puedes decirme ahora. —insistió, cruzándose de brazos—¿Es sobre ese imbécil?  
Enseguida Draco se removió en su asiento, haciéndome saber que estaba escuchando todo. Me cuadré de hombros.  
—Está aquí—susurré tan quedito que de no ser por la expresión de tensión que Harry puso hubiera crecido que no lo escuchó. —No tiene chiste seguir hablando de esto, Harry.

—¿Quién?—fue lo único que dijo.

Suspiré, rendida. Y con mi barbilla apunté hacia la dirección de Draco.

Harry tensó su mandíbula y la mano que me tenía agarrada la soltó, acariciando su barba.

—¡Y en seguida tendremos a Draco Malfoy que será entrevistado por uno de nuestros mejores estudiante de la licenciatura! —decía Neville con emoción, pero Harry parecía que no lo escuchaba, me miraba con una seriedad que jamás le había visto en mi. —¡Harry Potter!

Harry sonrió, pero yo sabía que estaba serio.

—Estoy decepcionado—me susurró al oído—Porque has estado más pendiente de él todo el tiempo que de mi.  
Fruncí el entrecejo, enojada.  
—¡Eso no es verdad! —casi grité, pero gracias al cielo todos aplaudían ya que Draco se había subido al escenario.—Pero si piensas eso, pierdo mi tiempo aquí.  
Hice ademán de levantarme, pero él me ganó, dándome un beso rápido en los labios y subió con elegancia a donde lo esperaban. Tomó el micrófono, saludó a los Invitados Magistrales y luego tomó asiento justo frente a Draco, y después... después lo humilló de la manera más diplomática posible.

 ** _..._**

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso—mascullé mientras me subía a mi auto y lo veía a él hacerlo lo mismo. —Lo has dejado en ridículo, Harry.

Lo vi quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa antes de subir al auto y aporrear la puerta. Le envié una mirada envenenada.  
—Si tanto te preocupa, puedes ir corriendo a verlo. Dile que no fue su culpa —escupió enojado y se abrochó el cinturón—¡Soluciónale la vida como todos los que están a su alrededor!

Bufé, mientras maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento sin llevarme el auto de nadie por delante.

—¡Le has hecho quedar como un tonto! —le reclamé—¡Y lo digo olvidando el hecho de que es mi ex! ¡Has sido vil!

Rió amargamente, negando con la cabeza y mirándome incrédulo. Ambos sabíamos que íbamos a su casa. Mis padres sabían que llegaría como a las 5:00 de la tarde, y apenas iba a ser medio día.

—No es mi culpa que no le hayan avisado que hablaríamos de los diferentes sistemas económicos del mundo.—se encogió de hombros con los brazos cruzados.—O que preguntaríamos sobre teorías de...

—¡Basta!—lo interrumpí con una sonrisa —Todos sabemos que eres un nerd irritante. Incluso Neville lo dice.

Bufó enojado.

—Puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco debido a la sorpresita que me diste de ultimo instante.

—Supéralo.

—Tú supéralo a él.

 _Ouch_.

 _ **...**_

Harry tenía una manera peculiar de mirarme antes de cada beso. Me miraba fijamente, observando cada detalle, como si estuviera estudiándome y quizá fuera así. Quizá la punta de sus dedos como caricias suaves en mi rostro era su forma de decirme que yo era arte ante sus ojos.

—¿A qué hora tienes que llegar a casa?—me preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que él provocaba en mí.

—No debe haber problema si llego tarde.

Lo escuché susurrar "perfecto" para luego ponerse encima mío por completo. Estábamos en su sala, en su sofá. Habíamos empezado viendo una película y cuando menos me di cuenta ya nos besábamos a consciencia. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas, sus labios dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuello. Le quité sus lentes para dejarlos en la mesita que estaba ahí y su barba me hacía cosquillas deliciosas a medida que me iba besando la piel.

—Siempre quieres tener el control—musité mientras me las ingeniaba para hacerlo sentarse y yo a horcajadas de él.—¿Qué pasó con eso de cederle un poco de poder a las mujeres?—pregunté juguetona mientras desabrochaba su camisa y la tiraba a un lado del lugar.

—No estoy poniendo ninguna resistencia, señorita. Puede hacer usted lo que desee. Esta parte del país es libre—me animó con voz seductora mientras me deslizaba el cierre de mi bata con lentitud y quedaba solamente con el sujetador frente a él.

No era la primera vez que teníamos sexo. Y esperaba que no fuera la última.

Sentí como sus manos iban bajándome la pantie con una lentitud casi dolorosa. No dejaba de besarlo con desesperación, tratando de demostrarle que sólo él me interesaba, que sólo él importaba. Trataba de decirle que lo quería, que podía amarlo. Estaba dispuesta a abrir mi corazón nuevamente, aun con la certeza de que eso se terminaría algún día, con la certeza de que llegaría el día en que sus ojos ya no me mirarían con esa devoción, pasión o amor como en aquel momento. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle el amor aún sabiendo el dolor que ese recuerdo me provocaría después.

—Harry—gemí cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron y él respiraba agitadamente entre mis pechos—Harry—repetí varias veces sintiendo el placer que se extendía desde mi centro hacia todas mis extremidades.

Nos movíamos con agilidad y rapidez, sabiendo lo que el otro quería y en qué momento. Lo escuché gemir y lo sentí agarrarme fuerte de la espalda mientras aumentaba la profundidad de sus estocadas. Jamás había experimentado algo tan abrumador como lo era el sexo con él. Nadie me había tocado ni mirado como él lo hacía, y eso sólo incrementaron las olas de placer en mi centro. Perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de identidad. No pude recordar cómo me llamaba ni en dónde estaba. No me di cuenta de que estaba gritando de placer hasta que Harry me calló con un beso que involucraba una lucha entre nuestras lenguas. La desesperación hizo mella en mí, sólo quería llegar a ese lugar donde pudiera al fin liberarme.

—Te amo, Hermione—casi gritó Harry al tiempo que ambos llegábamos al fin a la meta. Y luego todo se puso oscuro.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : Espero que miles moleste que lo haya hecho tan largo. Disfruten, y espero con ansias sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

Distintos tipos de dolor  
Por **LunaHHr**

* * *

 **IX** : De aquella noche que me di cuenta de la verdad inminente

Inmediatamente después de que Harry me gritara te amo en medio del orgasmo, yo lo abracé para que no viera el pánico en mi cara, pronto sentí su respiración acompasada y supe que se había quedado dormido. Fui a su recámara por unas sábanas y nos cubrí con ellas. Me acomodé a su lado, mirándolo con ternura y con cierta aversión.

¿Me amaba? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Realmente lo hacía o sólo había sido la pasión del momento? Medité un momento más, cambiándome mejor al rincón del sillón en el que me había quedado más lejos, evitando a toda costa el contacto con Harry.

¿Me amaba? Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como martillos gigantes de hierro que golpeaban todo mi interior, sin compasión. ¿Yo lo amaba? No podía saberlo aún. ¿Cómo supe que estaba enamorada de Draco?

Cerré los ojos por inercia, dejando que los recuerdos me llevaran lejos de donde me encontraba, me dejé llevar y de pronto ya no estaba en la sala de Harry, estaba muy lejos de ahí, riéndome a carcajadas mientras Draco y yo nos mirábamos.

—¡Granger!—repetía entre risas mientras yo me alejaba de él y lo apuntaba con mi helado—¡No huyas!

Corrí por el parque huyendo de él, pero pronto sentí cuando me tomó por la cintura y ambos caímos en el césped, rodando un poco y dejándome a mi encima.

—Tu moquito ha pasado a una mejor vida—dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo, pero el me tomó fuerte de la cintura.

—Sí, y se ha ahogado en tu helado. —contestó mientras me tocaba la mejilla con su mano, poniendo un mechón de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja.

—Haz hecho que se me caiga el helado—recriminé, frunciendo las cejas un poco. Lo vi reír, y lo sentí temblar un poco por la risa.

Sus ojos grises lucían casi azules debido a la luz del sol, casi achinados debido a su sonrisa, su piel casi siempre traslucida tenía un ligero color rosado por el sol, el esfuerzo y las risas.

—Hermione—susurró, y fue ahí cuando lo supe. Supe por su mirada, por su agarre fuerte en mi y por su melodiosa voz que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Y ni siquiera éramos novios aún.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, volviendo al presente. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para alejar los otros recuerdos. Vi que Harry seguía dormido, y que ya estaba oscureciendo. Tenía que irme, tenía que irme ya. Recogí mis cosas con cuidando, vistiéndome con agilidad adquirida por la desesperación y le di una última mirada a Harry antes de cerrar la puerta e irme de ahí.

 **...**

Me encontraba en el parque de siempre, Harry me había estado llamando en cuanto se despertó pero yo no tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentarlo, y más porque sabía que no podía decirle que yo también lo amaba.

Quizás lo hacía... pero el miedo a que me rompieran el corazón tan pronto era tan aterrador, tan real. No estaba lista.

Maldije la primera vez que vi a Draco, la primera sonrisa compartida, el primer beso, la primera caricia... todo. Me había destruido más allá de toda esperanza. ¿Cómo podía tenerme aquí en un parque solitario en una noche fría pensando en él y en el por qué me enamoré como una ingenua?

Llegué a casa, subiendo directo a mi habitación sin fijarme si había alguien abajo a quien saludar o no. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos como para notar a alguien más. Fui directo a mi closet a sacar la caja donde tenía aún todas las cartas y cosas que Draco me había dado durante toda nuestra relación.

 _"No sé cómo empezar... hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos en esta vida y si en todo caso tenemos otra vida, la quiero pasar contigo y sólo contigo, amor. Hemos pasado miles de cosas, muchas peleas, muchas situaciones tensas y difíciles entre nosotros; perdidas, hemos tenido victorias, muchas cosas por las cuales reír, por las cuales llorar, hemos tenido una relación completa con momentos en la vida que nos hicieron fuertes y nos complementaron como una relación segura y solida, amor. Para mi hemos sido los mejores, para mí, tú eres la mejor._

 _Es 14 de febrero y sinceramente es un día más para mi, pero es un día más contigo y eso hace que el día se vuelva especial, que tenga un sentido o una importancia para mi. Oh, Granger, aún recuerdo el último 14 de febrero que pasamos juntos, y la verdad no creo que nunca se me vaya a olvidar. Discúlpame por sólo darte un cactus, pero sé que era el que querías, ¿cuándo será el día que me dejes regalarte lo que realmente mereces? ¿Sabías que es un poco injusto? Aunque siendo sinceros, encontrar ese cactus y llevártelo hasta tu casa fue más complicado de lo que pensé, y no te lo echo en cara, sólo me gustaría dejar en claro los pequeños detalles que hago porque te amo, y que por algo estoy contigo, Hermione... no solo estamos juntos porque sí, porque llevemos mucho tiempo, por costumbre o cotidianidad o porque pueda dejarte, ¡no! No quiero dejarte, no planeo hacerlo, Granger, pero la verdad es que ayer me sorprendió muchísimo tu comportamiento irracional. ¿Cómo que con quién estaba? ¿Cómo que pareciera que te contesté en el momento exacto como si llegara de ver a alguien más? Fue totalmente innecesario porque sabes perfectamente que mi mundo gira entorno a ti, Granger. En fin, tengo boletos para ver la película que querías y luego ir a cenar, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Te amo, amor, muchísimo. La vida y tú me lo han hecho ver por cosas que he pasado contigo, por ejemplo, cuando no estás y siento que deberías estar junto a mi y no solo en ese momento, sino por siempre. ¡Y nos lo hemos prometido! Y si por algún motivo ya no te sientes igual de enamorada de mi, sin miedo a herirme, Granger, tendrás que decírmelo, porque eso también lo prometimos._

 _Aunque sinceramente, siento que en esta vida nos quedan muchas cosas por cumplir y vivir, mucho tiempo por el cual disfrutar y es por eso que me gusta el hecho de que sigamos juntos, porque hemos pasado tantas cosas, Granger, dime, ¿qué nos podría separar si nos amamos con tanta fuerza?"_

Me reí ante la ironía de la última pregunta, sorprendiéndome de que no hubiera ninguna lágrima cayendo por mis mejillas. De hecho, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando me había dado esa carta o el cactus que mencionaba. En la caja también habían fotos de nosotros dos juntos, fotos normales y de las que había sacado con mi cámara polaroid, esas eran las más recientes. Había una donde él salía solo, mirándome con esos ojos grises penetrantes y sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una copa de vino en la mano y con otra una sola rosa muy roja. Esa velada sí que la recordaba. Había sido la primera vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente. Muy diferente a mi primera vez con Harry que fue muchísimo más sencilla... Draco se había esmerado a que fuera realmente especial e inolvidable, y así había sido.

Suspiré, poniendo las fotos a un lado y sacando la siguiente carta para releerla otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra... todas decían básicamente lo mismo, que me amaba, que no podía estar sin mi, que quería estar para siempre conmigo, que no concebía su vida con otra persona. Al fin entendí que todo es efímero, que así como un día podemos sentir realmente y de manera profunda todas esas cosas que él sintió en su momento... puede desaparecer así como vino, y en otras ocasiones, puede que simplemente no aparezcan jamás.

 **...**

—Hey, ¿me estás evitando? —fue el saludo que me dio Harry al sentarse en mi mesa. Alcé la mirada de mi tarea pendiente, le sonreí a duras penas.

—No, ayer tenía prisa y me dejé el celular en vibrador, no lo escuché. —mentí, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. —No lo hice a propósito.

Me miró sin creerme, pero se sentó junto a mi, acariciándome la mejilla y dándome un dulce beso en los labios haciendo que al fin lo viera a los ojos.

—No tienes que responderme a lo que dije ayer, tonta—me susurró al oído. —Fui sincero cuando dije que te entendería y acepto que quizá nunca te enamores de mi aunque yo sí lo haga. No me importa, Hermione—dijo completamente con sinceridad en los ojos—Te quiero siempre junto a mi.

Lo miré enternecida, ¿cómo podía negarme? ¿cómo podía no quererlo también? Lo besé con pasión, arrancándole un gemido bajito que me hizo reír y hacerlo callar.

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzado—Me dejé llevar.

Pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y con la otra sacó su libro y se dispuso a leer mientras yo terminaba mi tarea.

Y así siguieron los días, las semanas y los meses... todo indicaba que iba a la perfección. A los dos nos iba muy bien en clases, en nuestra vida personal y familiar, todo estaba marchando a la perfección hasta que un día Harry comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña.

Estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso conmigo. Se reía forzadamente de mis bromas o de los demás simplemente sonreía. Cuando le proponía hacer algo siempre alegaba tener muchas tareas pendientes y le preguntaba a Neville cómo estaba él de tarea y me decía que había sido una semana ligera.

Y esa tarde, cuando también me dijo que no podía salir, decidí ir a visitarlo de sorpresa. ¿Por qué no? Aparte, ya no soportaba que todo se sintiera normal pero al mismo tiempo distinto. Seguía haciéndome el amor como siempre, pero ahora había algo diferente, incluso en sus besos se sentía cierta urgencia... ¿a qué? Ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba saberlo en cuanto antes.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta, no me importó que me hubiera dado las llaves unas semanas atrás, quería tomarlo por sorpresa, quería ver su expresión... ¿Y si estaba con alguien más? ¿Y si la que se llevaba una sorpresa era yo? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Lo haría porque después de tanto tiempo no le he correspondido el "te amo"? ¿Quizá se cansó de intentarlo y buscó a alguien que sí pudiera llenarlo por completo? En ese caso, ¿por qué no ser claro y decírmelo? He soportado peores verdades...

Toqué el timbre por segunda vez, con impaciencia palpable. Lo escuché decir "Un momento, por favor" y sentí las piernas temblar.

Abrió la boca y frunció las cejas en cuanto vio que era yo.

—Hermione...

No respondí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Rodé los ojos, empujándolo para que me dejara pasar.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Lo vi fruncir las cejas, algo confundido... o quizá solo fingía confusión. Vi alrededor y suspiré de alivio cuando me percaté de que estaba solo, y también me sentí culpable por haber dudado de él.

—¿Qué...?

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud, Harry—recriminé—Es más que obvio que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. —seguí con el mismo tono, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi. —Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, si estás viéndote con alguien más...—dije casi sin aire, apretando los labios esperando respuesta.

Harry frunció mucho las cejas, como si lo que estuviera diciéndole le enfadara muchísimo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione?

—¡Sí! —casi chillé—Harry, haz estado más serio de lo normal, me evitas, pones cualquier excusa para no salir, siempre estás ocupado o con mucha tarea...

Harry apretó los labios también, su mandíbula en evidente tensión. Sabía que tenía razón. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente.

—¡Sólo dime si estás con alguien más y aquí acaba todo!

No dijo nada. Y para mi fue como si me hubiera gritado que se veía con alguien más. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a correr por mis mejillas, me ganó la furia y la desesperación y me dirigí a la puerta cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, deteniéndome.

—Suéltame—gruñí.

—No.

—¡Suéltame, Harry! Tu silencio ha dicho mucho más. —reprochaba mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo después de saber todo lo que yo...? ¡Dijiste que eras diferente! ¡Creí en ti!

—¡No hay nadie más que tú! —gritó—¡No estoy viendo a nadie más! ¡Sólo te amo a ti, Hermione! —volvió a decirme, tomándome con fuerza de ambos hombros, con ojos muy abiertos por la desesperación.

Negué con la cabeza, no creyéndole, pero en sus ojos verdes se podía ver la claridad con la que siempre me había dicho te amo.

—Entonces...

—Mi familia me necesita...

Fruncí las cejas, sin captar muy bien aún.

Su familia estaba al otro lado del mundo.

—Oh—murmuré, entendiéndolo todo.

—Han pedido mi cambio para el siguiente semestre, quieren que termine la carrera ahí. —explicó con voz apagada, suavizando su agarre en mis hombros y llevándonos al sofá. —No encontraba la manera de decírtelo.

No dije nada, pero ahora entendía todo. Lo diferente que tenían sus besos y la manera en la que me hacía el amor era el sentimiento de despedida, añoranza, melancolía...

—Lo lamento, Hermione —susurró mientras me llevaba a su pecho y me acariciaba la espalda—Pero hay una alternativa.

Me erguí, atenta de lo que diría. ¿Había posibilidad de que no se fuera?

—La Universidad tiene convenio con varias universidades de ahí, así que fácilmente podrías pedir tu también tu cambio para irte conmigo. —dijo esperanzado y algo temeroso.

Ahora fue mi turno para abrir la boca y cerrarla nuevamente. No podía irme, no podía irme aún...

—Harry...

—No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. —me interrumpió, ignorando mi tono serio—Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar tres familias grandes, y la comida no se te cobraría, mi mamá jamás lo permitiría. En cuanto al transporte —continuó hablando sin pausa, con miedo a que lo interrumpiera con mi no definitivo—yo te llevaría a la escuela si nos toca en universidades diferentes y si es en la misma pues no habría ningún problema. Es una oportunidad muy grande, ¿sabes? Puedes abrirte miles de puertas más porque ahí la psicología está en total apogeo, ¿me entiendes?

Me quedé muda, todo me lo pintaba muy bonito, muy perfecto... y es que con Harry siempre todo era así. Él en sí era perfecto a su manera... demasiado perfecto para alguien como lo era yo en ese entonces.

—No puedo dejar todo lo que tengo aquí, Harry.

Y supe por su mirada que esa respuesta era la que lo había hecho no decirme nada hasta que ya no tuviera más remedio. Él siempre supo que no me iría con él, porque odiaba la idea de depender tanto de una persona e irme significaba eso.

—Entonces, espérame. —me pidió con ojos suplicantes—Son solo dos años, espérame. Vendré en cuanto me gradúe a hacer una maestría aquí.

Le sonreí a duras penas, acariciándole la mejilla.

—No puedo permitir que te cierres en ese sentido, Harry.

Frunció las cejas, mirándome como si lo hubiera herido e insultado profundamente.

—Hermione, ¿no has entendido cuánto te amo? ¿Jamás entenderás que lo significas todo para mi? Si no fuera por una situación muy personal, no me iría... mi lugar es junto a ti.

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin mi permiso. No me molesté en limpiármelas.

—No puedo pedirte eso, Harry.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, cariño, yo lo haré por ti—me besó los labios, acercándose a mi. Me separé de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y reprimiendo uno que otro sollozo que quería abandonar mi cuerpo.

—No, Harry—dije determinante—No me esperes.

Me miró confundido, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, tragando en seco.

—Porque yo no lo haré.

Sentí como sus manos me soltaban lentamente y se hacía para atrás.

—No entiendo. —murmuró—Sé que no me amas, pero estoy seguro que me quieres lo suficiente, digo...—se detuvo, revolviéndose los cabellos de manera inconsciente como hacia cada que estaba nervioso o algo se le salía de las manos—Al menos, pensé que me querías lo suficiente como para... —se calló, parándose y dándome la espalda.

Aproveché ese momento para poner la cara que realmente quería poner: agonía y desesperación. Me puse seria cuando me encaró nuevamente.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Hermione?

—Te vas a ir dos años, Harry. ¿Cómo esperas que ninguno de los dos conozca a alguien más durante ese tiempo? —exigí una respuesta, parándome también y poniéndome a su altura. —No voy a buscar a nadie más, de eso estoy segura, pero...

Me interrumpió con un beso largo y lento, saboreando cada parte de mi boca y labios. Haciéndome olvidar de lo que estaba diciendo. Comenzó a quitarme la blusa de una manera tan lenta que casi era doloroso. Pasé mis manos por su cuello mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, sus manos en mis muslos, sin dejarnos de besar un segundo. Sentí que nos encaminaba a su habitación, y yo me separé ligeramente para desabrocharle su camisa y quitársela de una vez por todas. Me besó con fuerza, con ganas, con ese maldito sentimiento de desesperanza, nostalgia y dolor. Dejó besos húmedos por mi cuello, recorriendo mi piel hasta llegar a mis pechos, yo arqueé la espalda, urgida por la necesidad de sentirlo por medio de la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Era placentero cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso era eléctrico, pero también dolía. Dolía mucho.

—¿Crees que encontrarás a alguien que te haga el amor como yo te lo hago? —me preguntó con voz ronca al oído, justo antes de entrar en mi de una estocada y hacerme gemir con los ojos cerrados. —¿Realmente crees que alguien podrá ponerme como tú me pones?

No dije nada, dejándome llevar por mis instintos y el placer. Lo abracé con mis piernas, acercándolo a mi para sentirlo más profundo, arrancándole un gruñido en el proceso. Besó mi cuello, atendió mis senos y no dejaba de entrar y salir de mi, manteniendo un ritmo que me enloquecía, pero que no era suficiente, quería más...

—Responde—me pidió, casi gruñó—¿Tú vas a encontrar tan fácil a otro que te haga sentir así? ¿Gemir así?

Negué con la cabeza, moviéndome con él y consciente de cómo mis senos se movían de arriba hacia abajo, sabiendo que eso le gustaba y que me excitaba más que yo le gustara tanto. Luego de muchos minutos, más caricias, besos húmedos y palabras que sólo lograban excitarme más comencé a sentir los espasmos del orgasmo. Sin ser dueña de mi misma, le arañé la espalda mordiéndole el hombro también. Gemí por lo alto su nombre y nuestras miradas se encontraron, y fue ahí cuando lo supe.

Yo también lo amaba.

Luna **HHr**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

Distintos tipos de dolor

Por **LunaHHr**

 **X** : Otra persona, otra traición

Miré a todos a mi alrededor, los veía en cámara lenta. Todos pasaban junto a mi como si no me vieran, como si fuera invisible, como si no estuviera ahí... como si no existiera.

Parecía que me encontraba en una burbuja que hacía que no pudiera escuchar a nadie. Incluso en clases tenía que concentrarme muchísimo para no adentrarme en esa burbuja llamada depresión.

Incluso fui a terapia, _Harry_. ¿Puedes creerlo? No había querido darme cuenta de lo mucho que me habías ayudado a mejorar como persona, a dejar ir el pasado, a olvidarme de Draco... pero ahora, ¿cómo me olvidaba de ti?

Me faltaba la mitad de la carrera para graduarme finalmente. Y habían pasado tantos meses desde tu partida. Me recuperé poco a poco a tu ausencia. Mi psicólogo fue de mucha ayuda y me hizo darme aún más cuenta de lo muy segura que estaba de estudiarla. Hablamos de temas interesantes, pero al final de cada terapia siempre te traía a colación, cada vez con menos dolor, cada vez con más cariño.

Te extrañaba como una loca.

Pero no te respondía a los mensajes. Te había dicho que no lo haría, que no quería saber nada de ti a menos que fuera en persona para saber si ambos seguíamos sintiendo lo mismo. Moría porque así fuera.

No busqué a nadie. Todos me parecían insulsos, superficiales... tan comunes. Te juro que nadie me llamaba la atención, nadie encendía esa llama que tú lograste encender.

Ni siquiera _ella_.

Siempre supe que algo andaba de una manera diferente en mi, Harry, y sé que tú también lo sabías, pero no dijiste nada, porque me aceptabas como era. Siempre creí que yo aceptaba más que otras chicas fueran guapas a comparación de mis compañeras de clase o amigas que se dedicaban a criticarlas. Siempre me encontraba a mí misma viéndolas más de lo normal, pensando que eran guapas, imaginando una que otra cosa... pero jamás había hecho nada, creí que a todas nos pasaba, creí que algunas sólo criticaban por criticar, pero no, Harry, resultó que me gustaban las chicas tanto como los chicos.

Y jamás pensé que iba a ser _ella_ precisamente la persona con la que confirmaría mi bisexualidad.

Me miró con curiosidad cuando llegó a mi casa. Nos habíamos citado antes en otro lugar, pero ella había tenido otro compromiso que retrasó todo así que mejor le dije que me encontrara ahí. Yo estaba leyendo un libro cuando me lo quitó para abrazarme fuertemente.

—Te extrañé demasiado, Hermione—me susurró al oído, cerré los ojos y le devolví el abrazo, porque yo también la había extrañado. —¿Podemos ir a una fiesta hoy?

La miré con ojos llameantes.

—Sabes que odio las fiestas—farfullé, separándome de ella—Nunca sé qué tipo de ropa llevar, ni maquillarme ni cómo comportarme.

La escuché bufar enojada.

—¡Conmigo jamás sabes nada pero con tus amigas de la universidad re bien que te vas a bailar! —me echó en cara, frunciendo el ceño.

Rodé los ojos, sabía que tarde o temprano me echaría en cara aquello.

—¿No estás cansada por el viaje? —pregunté curiosa, ganándome otra mirada de pocos amigos por su parte. Sonreí un poco, yendo hacia mi closet.

Y así habíamos pasado esos días de su estancia en el país de fiesta en fiesta, divirtiéndonos con los amigos que teníamos en común, con los amigos que tenía ella. Todo normal, todo amistoso.

Hasta que me _besó_.

Estábamos bailando cuando de pronto me tomó por el cuello y estampó sus labios contra los míos. No supe qué hacer, recuerdo haberle correspondido por pura inercia.

—Lo siento—me susurró, pero no sintiéndolo en lo absoluto ya que usaba esa cara traviesa y coqueta.

—Hermione—me llamó Luna de repente, tomándome de la mano para apartarme un poco—Draco está aquí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, la música estaba demasiado alta, eso sumándole que todo mundo cantaba y brincaba.

—Draco está aquí.

—¿Me está buscando? —pregunté confundida. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de pensar en él de nuevo. Sin embargo, Luna sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—La busca a _ella_ —señaló a Ginny, quien reía abiertamente con nuestros amigos mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior, y no estaba muy segura de qué era exactamente.

—¡Hermione, ven! —me jaló de la mano, tomando su celular para tomarnos una foto pero tenía en cuenta que me besaría nuevamente.

Supongo que con ella siempre fui débil. Era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi persona favorita...

—Oh—murmuró, frunciendo las cejas de repente y sentándose en las sillas que estaban ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada, sentándome con ella en seguida, y sintiendo cómo el alcohol hacía mella en mi por aquel movimiento brusco. Cerré los ojos un par de veces para equilibrar mi mundo.

—Es Draco—murmuró, y me enseñó los mensajes.

 _"Necesito verte"_

 _"Estoy afuera"_

 _"Por favor, hablemos"_

 _"No me iré hasta verte"_

 _"Gin, no me hagas entrar."_

Le devolví el celular, no quería seguir viendo los mensajes. Era obvio que él no iba a estar ahí por mi, reí en mi interior.

—¿Qué le pongo? —me preguntó con evidente ansiedad en la voz y rostro. No pude evitar mirarla feo, raro.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? —pregunté hostilmente, negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Me siguió por el lugar aún con todos empujándola.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! Por mi, bésalo, cógetelo, ¡ya no me importa, Ginny!—grité con enojo—¡Pero es increíble que no pueda respetar el que estás conmigo! Es increíble lo egoísta que es, que tú no te des cuenta y que encima me preguntes qué le puedes decir cuando la maldita respuesta siempre ha sido obvia. ¡Por eso me alejé de ti! —grité, enojada.

Se quedó de piedra.

—Creo que tanto tú como Draco deberían hablar—dijo con voz seria—Porque estoy harta de que me metan en estos embrollos, Hermione. Te dije hace tiempo que yo no tenía nada con él y que no lo tendría por mil razones, pero no me hiciste caso, simplemente me alejaste, te fuiste, ¡me dejaste!

—¡Porque tú no le ponías ningún límite! —dije exasperándome—¿Qué esperabas que pensara si no le ponías un maldito alto cuando todos los días te escribía cosas "bonitas" en todas tus malditas redes sociales? ¡Sé que te gusta ser el centro de atención de todos los hombres pero yo era tu mejor amiga, Ginny!

No respondió, y no esperaba que lo hiciera. Había salido del lugar, y justo Draco llegó. Reí ante la situación. Vi a lo lejos que Luna también llegaba, siempre pendiente de mí. Pobrecilla, Harry, de seguro pensó que estaba borracha y que me iba a humillar frente a ellos dos, pero no lo hice... tanto.

—Hola—me saludó Draco con media sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Qué no te dije que te fueras?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Qué raro—dije sarcástica—Recuerdo que antes eras más obediente—me encogí de hombros, burlándome de su gesto. Fue su turno de rodar los ojos, y aspirar aire un poco, como si en el aire se encontrar su paciencia. Quise golpearlo.

Ginny nos miró, separada un poco de nosotros, veía su celular y escribía en él. Miré a Draco, también escribía en su celular. Rodé los ojos, era obvio que hablaban entre ellos. Gracias a los cielos, Luna llegó, sentándose a mi lado y saludando a Draco con toda la amabilidad que su odio por él le permitió.

—Ya está viniendo por nosotras mi amigo—murmuró Ginny al aire. —Le dije que lo veremos por el restaurante italiano. —siguió diciendo, sin mirar a Draco, diciéndoselo más a Luna que a mí.

—¿Se divirtieron? —me preguntó Draco.

—Hasta que llegaste—contesté cortante.

Sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y tensando un poco la barbilla. Me paré, y comencé a irme hacia el lugar donde nos recogerían cuando sentí que Ginny me tomó por el brazo.

—¿Por qué no hablarlo de una vez? —me recriminó con las cejas fruncidas—¿Por qué no terminar este asunto de una vez por todas?

Y que me dijera eso, Harry, te juro que encendió todo en mi.

La miré con intensidad, tratando de leer sus gestos, ¿eso quería? Sentí que Luna me tomaba por el brazo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Hermione—me susurró—No estás en tus cinco sentidos, por favor, vámonos.

Ginny me miraba desafiante, y Draco nos miraba extrañado un poco más alejado de nosotras. Y sentía tanto coraje, Harry, que me armé de valor y me acerqué a Draco, sabiendo que Ginny estaba detrás de mí.

—Ya te lo había dicho a ti, Draco—dije con voz firme al llegar a él—pero Ginny insiste en que aún tenemos cosas por aclarar tu y yo—reí ante lo último, porque era sumamente absurdo—Así que lo repetiré porque estoy harta de los dos. —miré a Ginny, ignorando la mirada preocupada de Luna. —Me enojó que tú Draco te acercaras a ella sin importar lo mucho o lo poco que pudieras dañar nuestra amistad. —lo miré y luego a Ginny—Me enojó que tú Ginny, que tantas veces dijiste que aborrecías a Draco te sintieras tan confundida cuando él te dijo que sentía algo por ti, y que me dieras a entender que él no había sido tan importante en mi vida—tomé aire y tragué un poco de saliva—Me enojó Draco que tú vieras toda esta situación como si entre nosotros nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos antes o pasado tantas cosas juntos, que sé perfectamente que ya no sientes nada por mi ni yo por ti—dejé muy en claro—pero eso no significaba que no me doliera que me quisieras apartar de mi mejor amiga, que la quisieras solo para ti y que me hicieras sentir como si yo saliera sobrando. Eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos, los brazos cruzados y me miraba atentamente.

—Por mi, que hagan lo que quieran. No me importa ya, pero tú, Ginny—la miré con el ceño fruncido—No vuelvas a mentirme diciéndome que ya no hablas con él, que te da flojera su amistad o que no te interesa, porque está más que claro que no es así.

Y sin esperar respuesta, me alejé de ambos.

—Hermione—escuché que Draco me llamaba—Perdón.

Y casi le doy un puñetazo, Harry, pero no sentía demasiado equilibrio en mi persona como para hacerlo.

—Podemos ser amigos los tres.

Lo miré con las cejas alzadas, sorprendida a lo estúpido que podía ser a veces. No dije nada, simplemente me fui de ahí.

Y así, Harry, había pasado el fin de semana. Era domingo, un día anterior Ginny me había dicho que no le estaba contestando los mensajes a Draco otra vez, que sólo quería mantener las cosas bien entre nosotras hasta que vi en una red social de que ella había salido con toda su familia y él había acudido. Ron me mandó un mensaje disculpándose, que no sabía que él iba a estar ahí y que no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto. No le contesté. Me limité en mandarle un mensaje a Ginny diciéndole que no quería saber nada de ella, por ello y porque no podía soportar verla con él, y no precisamente porque me doliera por él, sino por ella.

Pero ella lo tomó de otra forma. Ella creyó que me refería a que me daban celos por ella porque me gustaba. No lo desmentí, porque cuando ella dijo algo al respecto algo hizo clic en mi interior. Dejé de contestarle los mensajes.

 _"Por favor, Hermione, contéstame."_

 _"¿Sabes? Lo peor del caso es que jamás sabremos si tu y yo pudimos funcionar porque decidiste irte."_

 _"No me contestes. Te llevaré un libro a tu casa y otras cosas que te compré."_

 _"Este va a ser el último mensaje que te voy a mandar, Hermione."_

 _"Espero que algún día no te arrepientas de esto."_

 _"Cuando sea que me necesites, estaré para ti."_

 _"Voy adelantar mi vuelo, no tiene sentido estar aquí si no te veo."_

Ese último mensaje llamó mi atención.

 _"¿Cuándo te vas?"_

 _"Mañana."_

Realmente quería verle una vez más. Como te dije antes, Harry, ella realmente era una debilidad para mi.

" _Podríamos vernos."_

 _"Sí, está bien."_

Y nos citamos, pero bajo mis condiciones. No quería estar a solas con ella. Le pedí de favor a los chicos que pasaran por mí para ir un rato a una plaza mientras daba la hora para verla en la cafetería en la que habíamos acordado. Todos ellos estaban enterados de la situación, incluso Ron, pero no le hablaba a su hermana.

—¿Y de qué van a hablar? —preguntó Seamus, intrigado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente, no lo sé. —contesté con sinceridad, pero me moría de nervios.

Pasamos un rato más ahí hasta que dio la hora y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Ron pidió un frappe de Moka caramelo, yo también y aparte un muffin. Seamus pidió un café caliente y Rebeca hacía una tarea que tenía retrasada y le robaba a Ron de su bebida.

—Hey—saludó Ginny de modo alegre de forma general, haciéndose lugar entre Seamus y yo.

—Hey,—saludó Rebeca sin verla a los ojos, sin dejar de escribir.

Ron alzó las cejas, indiferente.

—Qué bronceada te vez, hermanita.

—Te lo perdiste.—se encogió de hombros.—Estuvo fenomenal, no me quiero ir.—hizo un puchero, rozando su brazo con el mío.

Seamus la miró algo divertido por la situación tan surreal. Supongo que creyó que todo sería mucho más tenso de lo que estaba siendo ese instante, pero Ginny actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo... Y yo tontamente, hice lo mismo.

Le sonreí ligeramente, viendo mi celular cuando sentí que me tomó de la mano para ponerme una de las pulseras que ella llevaba.

—La vi y pensé en ti—dijo alegremente, guiñándome el ojo después. Observé la colorida y muy bonita pulsera en mi muñeca, podía sentir la mirada de mis amigos en mi, esperando una reacción.

—Gracias, pero me gusta más la otra que tienes ahí.—dije en tono bromista.—Oh, no, Ginny...—dije cuando vi que comenzaba a quitársela.—Era un decir, me gusta la que me has dado.

—No importa—negó con la cabeza—Quiero que la tengas.—sonrió otra vez de forma alegre.

Todos comenzamos a platicar de cosas superficiales, tratando de actuar como si nada pasara o más bien como si mis amigos no supieran toda la verdad. Pero lo sabían y Ginny se dio cuenta media hora después ya que todos me enviaban miradas significativas. Más Rebeca que los otros dos.

—Podemos ir al pueblo fantasma—sugirió Seamus—Hace mucho que no voy y así tú puedes hablar con Ginny—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, apuntándola cuando estábamos saliendo de la cafetería.

—Supongo—suspiré.—No me convence realmente que un lugar oscuro y lleno de mosquitos sea el mejor lugar, pero de acuerdo.

 **...**

Llegamos al lugar, los chicos nos habían dejado a solas en el auto mientras se iban a explorar el pueblo que yacía a oscuras y con vientos fuertes y fríos.

La miré, esperando a que hablara.

—Sabes que lo lamento.

No dije nada, no sabía que decir. Todo lo que tenia en mente desapareció dándole lugar a una tabula en blanco. Me odié por eso.

—No quiero hacerte elegir, jamás ha sido mi intención, Ginny. —comencé, al principio no mirándola a los ojos y tallándome los ojos con cansancio.— Sí quieres algo con él, adelante. Te lo he dicho mil veces, solo déjame ir, hacer mi propio camino lejos de ustedes dos.

Ginny frunció las cejas.

—No vine a hablar de Draco—murmuró, sacando su celular—Y no hay punto de discusión, no hay elección; es obvio que te quiero a ti. —me sonrió de lado, tocándome la mano y mirándome profundamente.

Suspiré nuevamente. Me era difícil creerle después de tantas mentiras por su parte, igual que con Draco.

—Hermione, creo que podríamos funcionar.

Me tensé un poco, mirándola extrañada.

—Mira, —me enseñó cómo iba bloqueando a Draco de cada red social— ya no más.

Me sentí mal por suspirar de alivio.

Iba a responderle que no quería eso, que simplemente necesitaba que lo admitiera y que ni siquiera tenía que fingir que había algo entre las dos para reforzar lo que sea que tuviéramos, pero nuestros amigos llegaron corriendo despavoridos.

—¡Abran! —gritaba Ron, golpeando la ventana—¡Abran, carajo!

Ginny se puso casi encima mío, mostrándome una panorámica de su trasero que cualquier hombre envidiaría y miraría descaradamente. Sentí que me sonrojaba y volteé hacia otro lado.

Los chicos entraron y Ginny se sentó de manera adecuada.

—¡Hay un maldito animal enorme que vuela ahí!—gritó Seamus, pálido como la cal. —Hacía un sonido horrible...

Los miramos escépticas, mirando mejor a Rebecca para pedir una explicación creíble. Sin embargo, todo lo que habían dicho los otros dos había sido cierto.

Ginny me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y mirándome divertida. Ron iba manejando de manera veloz, lejos del lugar donde estábamos.

El teléfono de Ron sonó y Rebecca lo tomó para leerle el mensaje.

—Es tu amiga Felicia—dijo cuando vio el nombre—Por lo que entiendo le dijiste que saldrías con nosotros porque _escribió: "Hey, redhead, trae a tus amigos a mi casa a tomar una cerveza y comer pizza."_

—Estoy dentro—dijo Seamus desde su lugar mientras sacaba la pipa y la encendía—Lo haré antes de que salgamos a la carretera.

Ron rió divertido, más tranquilo que hace unos momentos y nos miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Quieren ir?

—Me da igual.

—Muero por una pizza.

Respondimos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Hey, Hermione,—me llamó Rebecca, volteándose y quitándole la pipa a Seamus—¿Intentamos otra vez el truco?—dijo con mirada picarona e insinuante, sacándome una risotada.

—Uh, por favor, chicas—nos alentó Seamus emocionado.

Vi de reojo que Ginny fruncía el ceño y que se tensaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué truco?—preguntó de repente, jalándole la pipa a Rebecca, tomándola ella.—¿El de pasarse humo? Podríamos hacerlo tú y yo, Hermione.

Me encogí de hombros.

Ginny encendió la pipa, aspirándole bien, sosteniéndolo y mirándome para que me acercara, lo hice y sentí como el humo iba entrando a mi boca de la suya, donde nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente.

Sentí que todos nos observaban de una forma extraña, incluso Ron desde el retrovisor.

Sí, _Harry_ , supongo que fuimos novias, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero ella, al igual que Draco, me mintió y me traicionó.

Y esa vez fue peor que la última.

Luna **HHr**

 **/ He vuelto!** Y sí, quizá no esperaban este giro en la historia, espero les agrade, este ya lo tenia escrito desde antes pero no había tenido nada de tiempo para subirlo:( perdonen, la universidad está cañona. En fin :3 de hecho, sí a alguien le interesa contactarme de otra plataforma que no sea aquí díganme y nos pasamos contactos para platicar ️ ️ ️


End file.
